


Ashes high*

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Hold on to me [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Comfort Sex, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rehabilitation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Хронологически это продолжение текста I`ll be there. Тони наконец выполнил свою угрозу увезти Роуди к морю, и два чертовски усталых, изрядно побитых и не таких уже и молодых человека за короткий тайм-аут между охренительными приключениями пытаются как-то собрать себя обратно.С помощью моря, людей и друг друга в самой большой степени.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Питаю обременительную страсть к долгим мучительным вступлениям.  
> В сети много хороших текстов на тему реабилитации Роуди после событий “гражданки”. И вряд ли я проявлю несусветную оригинальность в данном вопросе. Совершенно совпадают наши с фандомом хедканоны на тему снов Тони, где раз за разом Роуди умирает - у меня они появились из-за многих таких сюжетов в комиксных вселенных.  
> Ну, вот и моя версия событий, плавно входящая в общую серию Hold on to me, где я ковыряюсь в воображаемой жизни Джеймса Роудса и Тони Старка с присущим мне свинским восторгом.  
> С оглядкой по возможности на сценарно-хронологические чудеса киномарвела, но если очень не хотелось, то и без них. В общем, все соответствует исключительно моим представлениям о том, как это могло быть.  
> Когда отгремела вся эта супергеройская возня со вспышками, костюмы сняты, и остался человек, попавший в замес и там жестоко переломанный, пусть свою высоту не сдавший. Схлынула эпичная волна, и остались маленькие вещи, неизбежные для человека (яростного маленького человека!), привыкшего к другой жизни, где он все держит под контролем. И справляться теперь нужно не только ему, но и тем, кто вокруг него.  
> И ему ли одному приходится учиться жить заново?
> 
> *Заглавие - с позволения сказать, неслучайное созвучие с песней Iron Maiden "Aces high", в нашем хедканоне очень значимой для Джеймса Роудса (ну а как нет?))  
> aces - ashes, ЕВПОЧЯ, в общем.

...Вроде ученый со степенями, вся грудь в медалях, как у собаки на выставке, а вот чтоб очки не забыть…  
...штаны ж ты не забыл надеть…  
...ну чтоб людей не пугать...  
...вернуться, потом уже не побежишь…  
...Да ты и так не бежишь…  
Нет, не бегу, думал Джеймс Роудс, яростно гримасничая в такт каждому шагу, и по лицу его стекал пот, жгучий, как пересоленный кипяток. Но покажите мне того, кто справился бы лучше.  
Спину ломило, одежда пропотела и облепила его, мокрого сверху-донизу, будто он вылез из воды целиком, и с умеренного шага он давно переключился на ковыляние врастопырку, будто человек, слишком долго скакавший на коне и по-прежнему подразумевающий фантомную лошадь между ног.  
До границ частного пляжа было еще далеко, а пока под ногами был вполне общественный берег, по которому с раннего утра уже сновали отвратительно ногастые бегуны и бегуньи, самодовольные йоги, промасленные серферы и прочий гадкий здоровый люд. Только похмельные юнцы, тут на пляже и проснувшиеся, и даже при наличии двух ног на них толком не стоящие, были отдушиной на этом фестивале физического здоровья. Роудс зашипел и поморщился, когда уставшую спину прострелило особенно сильно, а стоило раскрыть глаза, встретился с зачарованным взглядом загорелого малыша лет пяти-шести. Его за руку неспешно вела стройненькая мадам лет пятидесяти, то ли ранняя бабуля, то ли поздняя маманя, под мышкой имеющая ядовито-салатовый плавательный круг, обжегший и так замученную солнцем сетчатку полковника.  
А мальчишка до того на него засмотрелся, едва только голова не открутилась, когда они наконец поравнялись.  
\- Чего уставился? Андроидов не видел? - строго сказал ему Роудс и улыбнулся, когда разминулся с парочкой. Мигом вспыхнула идиотская мысль в голове - попросить Тони сделать систему пострашней, чтоб детишек пугать.  
Хотя, современные детишки те еще, их напугаешь, пожалуй.  
С мола ему помахал седой рыбак в распахнутой рубашке, никогда не сдерживающей его жизнелюбиво выпростанное загорелое пузо, огромное, как валун. Он тут удил с утра до ночи, а может и сутками, ночью Роудс не проверял. Он даже не знал, можно ли тут вообще кого-то выудить, кроме презерватива, или это медитация такая. Он махнул в ответ.  
Как и всегда, шаги до дома он начинал считать примерно отсюда, от этой точки, потому что боль поднималась вдоль позвоночника вверх, по мышцам, жгла под лопатками, оседала и кипела в боках. Это злило, будто никакого прогресса нет изо дня в день, будто он напрасно каждое утро месит песок, поливая его потом, а мог бы валяться вместо этого, и ничего бы не болело.  
Шаг, шаг, шаг, чувствуешь каждый шаг теми нежданными кусками тела, которыми раньше никогда не чувствовал, до сей поры они и не думали участвовать в ходьбе, пока не пришлось это делать вместо ног.  
Но он должен был выторговать удовольствие поваляться, пусть и сам у себя. Всю жизнь мечтал иметь возможность лениться по утрам, даже на пенсию хотелось ради такого случая, и вот так судьба мечты решилась в первое же утро здесь, когда он на рассвете впихнул бесчувственные ноги в хлопковые треники, все это втиснул в каркас и побежал.  
Ну то есть, для него это сейчас был очень даже бег.  
Самочувствие было как раз такое, будто душу вытрясли на полосе препятствий, прогнав по ней раз двадцать. По отрезку берега перед виллой, частной уже собственности Старка, он топал на одной вредности, как на ускоряющем впрыскивании. Да еще в горку было. К концу пути он функционировал только на ритмичной мысли “мо-ло-ка хо-лод-но-го мо-ло-ка”. Никогда, мать твою, не был любителем молока, а теперь кое-кто по вечерам только и упражнялся в остроумии на тему молока с печеньем на ночь. Ну, с такими мученьями набор веса-то ему точно не грозил, он даже скинул фунтов семь за это время.  
Кое-то обнаружился на кухне, сомнамбулически взирающим в раскрытый холодильник и с кофейником в правой руке, в королевском своем облачении - трусах и шелковом халате, как водится. Когда Роуди приблизился, ему вовсе показалось, что Старк так и спит стоя, и когда он протянул руку мимо него, хватая за ручку трехлитровую бутыль с молоком, больше походящую на канистру и уже пустую на две трети, Тони вздрогнул.  
\- А, ты, Шалтай-Болтай.  
\- Мы еще не можем шутить про Шалтая-Болтая, - заметил Роуди, откручивая крышечку.  
\- А, еще рано? Ладно, скажешь, когда уже можно, - Старк поставил кофейник на полку холодильника, почти прикрыл дверцу, потом, сообразив, с гоготком распахнул ее снова.  
Джеймс, от жадного нетерпения опрокинувший канистру в свой рот буквально вверх дном, так, что все хлынуло на подбородок и грудь, опустил ее наконец, откашлялся и просипел сдавленно сквозь глотку, перехваченную молочным холодом.  
\- Закрой, а?  
\- А, прости, - Тони встряхнулся, захлопнул холодильник. - Не мог перестать смотреть. Ты опять с утра себя в бараний рог крутишь?  
\- Ага, - Роудс, не выпуская канистры, побрел к стойке и пристроился на свой личный табурет, для него же и сконструированный - чтобы точно усаживать свою задницу, почти не сгибая ног. Степень преодоления тоже стоило регулировать разумно. - А что ты все время удивляешься? Будто ты бы другое что-то делал. Тем более, ты и так делал. Вспомни, как тебя к койке хотели привязать, чтоб не вертелся.  
\- Вот и да, - Старк налил себе кофе, открыл крышку блендера, с отвращением его зачем-то понюхал. - Ну, то было не то.  
\- Правда? То не то? И что бы ты делал?  
\- Ну… не знаю, - он повернулся к нему, опершись поясницей о край стола. - Лежал бы и стонал. Требовал бы саламандр в шоколаде. Хотел бы, чтобы все меня только жалели и не ругали.  
\- То есть, ничего бы не поменялось, - Роудс тыкнул лежащий на стойке телефон, провертел новостную ленту, проглядывая по диагонали.  
Тони помолчал, потягивая кофе и глядя на него так, как глядел в последнее время часто, с усталой и лучистой смешинкой в глазах. Потом сладко вздохнул, щурясь на солнце.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, будто это у нас такой славный медовый месяц. Ты, я и твой физиотерапевт. Святой человек. Он тебе по шее даст.  
\- Пусть догонит, - Роуди запустил пальцы в вазу с печеньем. Наконец дыхание перестало жечь горло, и он мог поесть. - Я сегодня шел на рекорд.  
\- Знаешь, что волновало бы меня в первую очередь? - Тони взмахнул пальцем, вновь обратившись к нему от мирного морского вида, развернувшегося за панорамными окнами, сейчас полностью раскрытыми, отчего по сути в помещении отсутствовала целиком одна стена. По бирюзовому полотну после рыжей полосы берега одиноко гнала игрушечная белая яхточка, оставляющая белый кометный хвостик. - Помимо того, что я бы постоянно ставил себе на колени кружки с кипятком, я бы терзался мыслями, будет ли у меня когда-нибудь снова стояк.  
\- Потому что ты свинья.  
\- Ну вот еще. Нормальный вопрос, который должен волновать в такой ситуации. Ты, кстати, совершенно никак со мной этим не делился.  
\- С чего, бога ради, я должен с тобой этим делиться? - Роуди даже от телефона отвлекся и сам без зеркала чувствовал, как его от изумления перекосило.  
\- А с кем? - наивно удивился Тони, и кажется он не шутил, по крайней мере процентов на восемьдесят. Бровки взмыли вверх, складывая лоб в гармошку.  
\- Не прекратишь так делать - будешь весь в морщинах, как шарпей.  
\- А по-моему стояки - это нормальная тема для разговора, ну, между нами, мужиками. Твой стояк - единственный стояк, что интересен мне в принципе, помимо своего разумеется.  
\- Ты больной что ли? - Роуди едва не подавился печеньем, откушенным не в добрый час.  
\- А чего ты заводишься? - он подошел к стойке со своей стороны, положил на нее выпяченные локти скрещенных рук.  
\- А с того, что я эту тему не собираюсь вообще ни с кем обсуждать! Или у тебя самого со стояком проблемы, и ты так пытаешься подвести разговор?  
\- Нет, у меня все в порядке. Но я первый спросил.  
\- Доброе утро, джентльмены, - раздался голос у входа, и оба вздрогнули, так и не привыкнув к бесшумным шагам Рико Паларди, физиотерапевта Роуди, который действительно был третьим постоянным обитателем виллы, помимо персонала. Технически, в свои семьдесят пять это был доктор на пенсии, иначе даже Старк не смог бы сманить его с практики.  
\- Здрасте, сэр, - они ответили хором, как школьники, так как оба робели перед этим невысоким, но исключительно квадратным человеком, чье смуглое лицо в седой щетине не казалось приветливым и добродушным вообще никогда, просто никогда и точка. Большой тонкогубый рот навечно сложился в дугу, повернутую концами вниз, и они увлекали за собой обвисшую кожу щек, сообщая доктору сильнейшее сходство с серьезно настроенным английским бульдогом.  
С утра и до самого вечера он даже ходил в костюме, цветом и кроем напоминающем врачебную униформу, и лишь после девяти облачался в гигантскую гавайскую рубаху, какую-нибудь из трех у него имеющихся. Тони с Роуди каждый день спорили, какая рубаха будет сегодня.  
“Красная” шепнул Старк, не отрывая невинных глаз от Рико.  
“Желтая” одними губами выговорил Джеймс, и они тихонько зацепились указательными пальцами, скрепляя пари.  
\- Полковник Роудс, я видел ваши упражнения с утра, - возясь с кофеваркой, Рико говорил медленно, степенно и как бы устало, будто воспроизведение этих слов было скучной повинностью, от которой никуда не деться. Впрочем, если учитывать его нелюбовь к разговорам вообще, так оно, возможно, и было.  
Завтрак должны были подать на террасу, но все по традиции топтались на кухне, охотясь за своим первым кофе за день.  
\- Вы даете себе хорошую нагрузку, но всю сразу в начале дня. А потом еще весь день ходите, - как и всегда, Рико измолол целую груду зерен, а кофеварка потом наплевала ему чашечку размером с шарик для пинг-понга. Роуди всегда представлял, что крепости этого эспрессо хватит, чтобы вынуть его из чашки комком и запустить кому-нибудь в голову. - Лекарство на то и лекарство, что его принимают дозами. С нагрузкой то же самое.  
\- Спасибо, док. Я пойду в душ, - Роудс снял себя с табурета и как смог удержал и гримасу, и кряхтение, что было довольно трудно при учете пронзившей его спину боли.  
\- Я предпочитаю, чтобы мои рекомендации принимали к сведению, полковник, - голос Рико догнал его на выходе, где он неизбежно схватился за косяк проема, чтобы сделать следующий шаг. - Мои дети уже выросли, так что я подзабыл уже, как надо доносить до них важность своих советов. Но если понадобится, я могу вспомнить.  
\- О господи, мать твою! - поджаренный в хвост этим невозмутимым тоном, Джеймс с перепуганной физиономией - зубы наружу, глаза растаращены - улепетнул совсем. Удивительно, до чего легко было в присутствии доктора Паларди чувствовать себя не полковником, а обосравшимся котенком. - Какой же страшный дядька!  
Первое, что они с Тони, разумеется, внесли в свойства протезов - их водонепроницаемость. Стоило вообще ставить его на ноги, если бы он не смог самостоятельно мыться. В больнице его пару раз мыли другие люди, и он с тех пор поклялся, что это не повторится никогда, ну или до тех пор, пока он не будет лежать на столе в морге, приготовленный для обмывки в гроб.  
Труднее всего было с осознанием того, сколько теперь действий приходилось совершать вокруг обыденных своих нужд, вот это все, что раньше было простым и рефлекторным. Как теперь снимать штаны, надевать штаны. Вытереть после душа ноги. Сесть, встать. В задумчивости поставить себе на голую коленку кружку с чаем, не осознавая, что получаешь ожог - Тони неспроста это припомнил, пару раз его угораздило. Главное было вот что - в те моменты, когда в процессе надевания одной штанины тебе хочется больше всего просто взять эту ногу, засунуть себе же в задницу, а потом расколотить голову о кафель, и чтоб потом те, кто тебя нашел, разгадывали этот ребус, так вот главное было просто продолжать. Просто продолжать надевать хреновы штаны.  
Но после душа все всегда становилось немного лучше, и к завтраку на террасе он был уже вполне в духе. Потому и выронил нож, которым покрывал тост тончайшей пленкой виноградного желе, когда Рико Паларди ни с того ни с сего заговорил, притом так, будто прервался когда-то на этом месте.  
\- А к слову об эрекции - ее может совсем не быть в первое время после травмы. Иногда до нескольких месяцев. Но потом она восстанавливается. Как правило. По характеру вашей травмы, полковник - даже наверняка. Тем более, у вас чувствительность в паховой области в целом не угнетена  
\- А это вы как понимаете? - не выдержал Старк, уставясь на него чуть сбоку, с типичным для него озорным ожиданием.  
\- Знаете что! - не выдержал Роудс. - Я сейчас вообще уйду.  
\- Кстати, мистер Старк, я не ваш кардиолог, но даже я могу сказать, что одной чашки кофе в день вполне достаточно, - сказал вдруг Рико и углубился в чтение на своем планшете. Ретроградство ему в целом не было свойственно.  
\- Ага! - Роудс злорадно указал на Тони пальцем. - Брось кофе!  
\- Вот еще! - Старк подхватил чашку обеими руками.  
\- Почему я должен слушаться, а он нет? - наябедничал Роудс и тут же получил маслинкой в грудь. - Ах ты жопошник!  
\- Негоже бросаться едой. И ругаться за столом, - Рико посмотрел на них поверх планшета, и Джеймс опустил уже захваченный в щепоть кусок тоста, а Тони - вторую маслинку.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Я поработаю пойду, - Тони стал выбираться из плетеного кресла.  
\- Кофе оставь, - напомнил ему Роуди.  
\- Ты доктора не слушаешься, и я не буду, - Старк демонстративно сюпнул из чашечки и наконец убрался. Скорее всего, и правда работать. Как бы там ни было, Тони Старк в отпуске - это была та еще притча библейская, верь на слово. Достаточно вообще того факта, что и на этой маленькой испанской вилле, по его масштабам скромной как бунгало (всего два этажа, один подлинник Родена на весь дом, какие-то экспрессионисты второго эшелона на лестнице) у него была собрана лаборатория. Не чета основной, конечно, но годилась вполне, чтоб там пропадать, что подразумевалось под “работать”. Или как работать.  
Роуди почти перестал туда заходить после нескольких раз, когда заставал Тони просто сидящим в кресле, с забытой чашкой на подлокотнике, дремлющим, а если бодрствующим, то без какого-либо занятия, без выражения на лице. Или с выражением, при виде которого появлялось чувство, что подглядываешь за чем-то таким, что тебя вообще не касается. И видеть этого не стоит.  
Потому он теперь посещал лабораторию только когда звали. Чего подкрутить, чего примерить.  
Не поэтому ли он в том числе ни свет ни заря наматывал километры вдоль бесконечного берега, точно намеревался рано или поздно пройти Землю кругом по экватору, как по канату.  
Одного ощущения собственного бессилия уже хватало, уже было слишком много для него.  
\- А у нас сеанс через час, - сказал Рико так, будто это утро уже не могло стать для полковника Роудса еще более мучительным.  
\- Так точно, док, - уныло отозвался Джеймс.  
\- То, что без боли нет результата - это миф, полковник, - Рико Паларди заговорил после паузы опять, как будто сломанное радио оживало ни с того ни с сего. - Я пятьдесят лет работал над тем, чтобы ее становилось меньше.  
\- Док, мой лучший друг - Тони Старк, - Роудс сунул в рот остатки тоста, отряхнул руки и тоже вознамерился покинуть кресло, пусть и не так скоро и легко, как Тони недавно. - Я люблю боль.  
\- Нет, - голос опять догнал его в спину. - Просто чтобы сознательно свернуть с пути оправдательного страдания, надо повзрослеть, чего от вас обоих ждать уже поздно, я так полагаю.  
\- В следующий раз у себя в комнате буду завтракать, - проворчал Джеймс, поспешно скрываясь в доме. 

Джеймс Роудс настолько упертый, шутили когда-то в университетском общежитии, что не позволяет будильнику себя будить.  
Что было правдой отчасти - Роуди спросонья ненавидел звуки, абсолютно любые звуки, потому еще в собственной семье с детства заработал звание самого отвратного человека, какого только можно встретить поутру. Если кто-то говорил с ним, только проснувшимся, да еще требовал реакции, ему казалось, что тело его мягкое после ночи, как бисквит, и в него тыкают и тыкают пальцами. Очень она в армии ему мешала, конечно, эта причуда.  
Потому он вправду всегда просыпался до побудки, если она была запланирована.  
И в этот раз - перед рассветом, в сумраке, влажноватом от морского воздуха, льющегося в окна, за час до предполагаемого подъема, он очнулся, повозился, пытаясь понять, хочется ли ему в сортир.  
Вот эти вещи, все эти вещи…  
Невыносимые вещи.  
Пару месяцев назад он бы долго перечислял вещи, делающие его счастливым, стараясь не дышать на всеобщее благо, застрявшее где-то в середине списка, но совсем недавно, совсем, он внутри себя орал от счастья, когда снова вспомнил, как это - чувствовать осознанное желание поссать. Врач в клинике как-то сказал ему ласково, что ничего такого не происходит, что перемен в жизни страшиться не надо, что современные мочеприемники (и прочие приемники) вовсе не видны под одеждой, и жизнь может быть в общем полноценной.  
Тони Старку пришлось заплатить за то, что устроил полковник Роудс после этого.  
Нет, в туалет не хотелось, и очень хорошо, а то бы он точно обделался, потому как в кровати был не один, и обнаружить это вот так вдруг совсем не ожидал.  
Роудс на секунду закрыл глаза, похлопывая ладонью по сердцу, сплясавшему чечетку от неожиданности, но вскоре овладел собой и шепотом прикрикнул:  
\- Эй. Эй. Псть. Тони! Что, драть тебя эдак, ты тут делаешь?  
\- А-а-а, чтооо? - Старк встрепенулся, когда его, не дождавшись ответа, ткнули пальцем в спину, отмахнулся локтем и снова съежился, сунув обе руки под подушку. - Отстань.  
\- Чего? Я отстань? Это ты у меня в кровати! Чего ты тут забыл? - Джеймс почему-то шептал, они оба голоса не повышали, словно подсознательно опасались, что сейчас явится Рико Паларди и обоим выдаст за шум, хотя в его обязанности это точно не входило, да и спал он вообще в другом крыле дома, да и коего черта они, взрослые дядьки, вообще должны были его бояться?  
А боялись почему-то.  
\- Тебе жалко? Места полно.  
\- Кошмар какой-то. Ты меня лысым оставишь. Чего случилось хоть?  
\- Ничего. Дай поспать, а?  
\- Ну а раз ничего, иди и делай это у себя!  
\- Это моя вилла, а значит кровать тоже моя. Тут все кровати мои, - Тони, уже засыпающий снова, бормотал едва разборчиво, как человек, артикулирующий с полным ртом зефира.  
\- Ах так! Знаешь что у меня на это есть для тебя? Давай! Брысь! Кш!  
Трудность в основном состояла в том, что в прежние времена он бы его просто пнул (как делал неоднократно, не в таких случаях, но в предполагающих схожее положение тел), а теперь не мог, так что выпихивал руками. Однако, с виду мягкий, Тони кое-где напрягся, кое-где расслабился, отчего стал совершенно неподъемным, да еще в матрас уперся одной ногой и рукой. Роуди даже вспотел, пока пытался, выходило не очень, перевернуться на бок сейчас и то выходило у него не так лихо, как прежде. Так что, в конце концов, он устал, а дело и не сдвинулось.  
Тяжело дыша, он смотрел Тони в затылок не столько яростно, сколько удивленно, в бессилии морща лоб.  
\- С тобой вообще все в порядке? Эй. Я буду гнать тебя, пока не скажешь.  
Нет, он уже понял, что успеха он тут добьется не большего, чем если запытает вопросами холодильник или подлинник Родена в гостиной, и пустые угрозы - все, что у него осталось.  
В процессе борьбы он придвинулся к Тони так близко, что чувствовал теперь запах его стриженого затылка, теплой шеи, спины, запятнавшей потом серенькую майку. Здесь, сзади, Тони как будто бы совсем не старел, и круглое плечо, белеющее в темноте, сейчас размытое сумраком, было таким двадцатилетним, что Джеймса обуяла страшная внезапная тяга его расцеловать. Будто ты давно с кем-то не виделся, и вот вы встретились, а он ничуть не изменился, и от этого на тебя с силой накатывает тяжкое и счастливое ощущение бессмертия.  
Джеймс крепко приложился губами к этому плечу (Тони чуть заметно вздрогнул в первое мгновение, подумав, видимо, что его после передышки принялись гнать) и обнял Тони, пропустив руку под мышкой. Как будто дрожь прошла по всему телу Старка сверху-донизу, смывая подчистую напряжение, он схватился влажной ладонью за джеймсову кисть на своей груди и обмяк, как мешок с мокрой ватой.  
А Роудс подышал-подышал ему на шею, да и вдруг заснул. Оба заснули, и так, что проспали завтрак - выползли часам к одиннадцати на кухню, обалделые, будто попали в параллельное измерение, где все такое же, как в основном, но другое.  
\- Тони, - сипловато со сна позвал Роуди, по привычке потянувшийся к канистре с молоком, пока Старк запускал кофеварку.  
\- А?  
\- А в какой рубашке вчера вечером был док? Я чего-то и вспомнить не могу.  
\- В новой. Мы облажались оба.  
\- А.  
Особый свет позднего утра заволакивал пространство, подставленное лучам - он непрозрачный, с осадочком солнечного пуха и оставляет на губах вкус хлопка. Дом без одной стены был наполнен бризом как стакан водой. Закряхтела кофеварка, смялся хрусткий пакетик внутри коробки с печеньем, куда Роудс залез рукой, ворковал холодильник, который Тони живо обшаривал глазами на предмет чего-нибудь вкусного…  
\- Погоди-погоди… - подняв палец, Роудс прислушался, облизывая губы, зажмурился даже на секунду. - Это радио что ли?  
\- А, да, да, - Тони завертел головой, будто в попытке увидеть радиоволну. - Док оставил поди. Он любит.  
\- Тихо, слышишь? Где оно? Прибавь.  
\- Фрай, прибавь, - бросил Тони мимоходом, напомнив о том, насколько сейчас все иначе, чем в те времена, когда ему пришлось бы крутить громкость на приемнике.  
\- Это она, она, помнишь? - Роудс стал в такт ясно зазвучавшим аккордам кивать головой, наморщив нос и закусив нижнюю губу, отчего явилась взору Старка гримаса баснословного блаженства, уже сто лет как не наблюдаемая, особенно по утрам.  
\- Точно! Bed of nails!* - осенило Тони, и глаза сами собой широко раскрылись. Он вытянул палец, и Роуди в ответ затряс головой еще неистовее, выражая и согласие, и восторг, всей своей сложной мимикой следуя за мелодией и начиная уже понемногу наигрывать ее в воздухе, когда Старк уже подключился, пластичный и заводной внутри своего смешного утреннего одеяния, майки, трусов да халата - казалось, тело его умеет переливаться, каждой мышцей отзываться на ударный ритм и гитарные прорезывания, нестись в общем потоке песни вместе с голосом. Никто на памяти Роудса не танцевал с таким вкусом - в прямом смысле, будто пробуя музыку собой, поедая ее большими кусками, плечами, бедрами, мелькающими пальцами.  
Музыка беспощадна. Музыка похожа на течение, не дающее тебе сопротивляться его увлекающей силе, ее ускорение - твое ускорение, ты можешь начать с прищелкиваний пальцами, а очнуться под финальные аккорды на шпагате, весь в поту и овациях.  
Джеймс и сам от Тони не отставал, справляясь большей частью верхней половиной туловища, но и ногами бойко переступая в подвластном ему ритме. Кофеварка взвыла, фукнула, отстала от крышки кофейника - Старк ухватил его в танце, не прерывая импровизации, они с Джеймсом, разрастаясь вместе с энергией песни, постепенно одалживали друг друга, отражали, синхронизировались, пока не превращались в танцевально-телепатическое целое, где каждое движение завязывалось где-то на интуитивном уровне, делясь затем надвое, не повторяясь зеркально, но имея, при внешней несхожести, один и тот же упругий импульс, замах, воздушный контур.  
Песня, к концу растаяв, остатками растворилась в воздухе и застала их, смеющихся, возле стола - Тони отставил кофейник наконец и качнулся, когда чуть прибалдел от такого энергичного отплясывания без разминки. Все хихикая, он прислонился к Роудсу и взял его за бока.  
\- Как же я от нее тащился, - шепнул Джеймс, поглаживая его по шелковой спине.  
\- Помнишь, мы так под нее еще жгли на той вечеринке, и Бобби Мозес крикнул “Вы еще потрахайтесь тут!”  
\- Помню.  
\- Эх, Бобби Мозес. Такой был задира, а его самого прикончил рак в двухтысячном году.  
\- Ну да? А ты как узнал?  
\- Ну разумеется, когда мы впервые потрахались, сразу позвонил Бобби Мозесу, чтоб его удивить, - Тони чуть отклонился и посмотрел на него со знакомым насмешливым укором. - Конечно случайно, Роудс.  
Роуди хмыкнул и повернулся к столу, чтобы цапнуть кофейник.  
\- Бедный Бобби Мозес. Но я, по правде говоря, этого пиздюка не выносил. Мир его праху.  
Тони, чуть помедлив, пристроился сзади, обвил его руками и воткнул лицо сначала в спину под седьмой позвонок, а затем принялся медленно водить им по любимой своей (если верить статистике поцелуев, выдохов и трения мягкой мордой) области Джеймса, горячему шейному столбу, лихой линией перетекающему в длинный затылок.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз так высыпался?  
\- Никогда. Я уже понял, что это был твой план - не пустить меня на пробежку. Ты словно заколдованная маленькая ложечка, я вырубился сразу как прилепился  
\- Ты чертовски приятный парень, когда выспишься. Да, я заколдованная маленькая ложечка, - подтвердил Старк, пощипывая его губами за ухо. - Любая большая ложечка становится жертвой моего магнетизма  
Роудс хмыкнул и вскинул плечом, когда усишки высекли из его уха искру мурашек, струйкой сбежавших по шее куда-то под ключицу.  
Тони, меж тем, гладил его по бокам, сосредоточенно сопя, лез руками под футболку и щупал там.  
\- Не круто. Ты прогулял бока, а я их любил, правый немножко больше, чем левый, но они бы не догадались. А теперь их нет, нет, коего черта ты такой худой?  
\- Что ты за чушь там несешь?  
\- Это ты чушь несешь. Я скучаю по бокам. В них было что-то родное.  
\- Просто ты теперь единственный толстяк здесь.  
\- Я люблю, когда есть за что потискать. Слушай, Роудс.  
\- А?  
\- Обратно что-то не просишься. То сюда не мог затащить, то теперь... Не надоело?  
\- Хм… - Джеймс поднял голову, взгляд рассеялся, обращаясь в мысли. - Не то чтобы я думал об этом. Но вообще нет. Если б надоело, ты бы узнал. А что, тебе надоело?  
\- Да нет… не знаю. По правде говоря, думал, мы через три дня с катушек съедем. Но про возраст, как видно, это не враки. Как и про обмен веществ.  
\- Да причем тут возраст.  
\- Там тоже удивляются. “Когда вернетесь?” А я все говорю “скоро”, и каждый день под вечер думаю “ну, только завтра еще денек”, - Тони говорил медленно, как бы сам себя слушая, не до конца уверенный, что озвученная мысль окончательна.  
\- А им-то какого рожна надо?  
\- От меня всегда кому-то чего-то надо, ты не знаешь что ли.  
\- Это точно. Но с тебя, старик, в этот раз и так слишком много взяли.  
Он посмотрел на Тони. Тот глядел чуть в сторону и вниз, лицо обмякло, складки залегли у рта - видно, не думал, что Роуди так быстро повернется, потому что сразу взмахнул ресницами и разинул рот, собираясь выдать что-то потешное и неуместное, как и обычно.  
Джеймс хотел кое-что сказать, да не стал - а просто обнял его спокойно и по затылку погладил одной рукой, другой покрепче прижимая поперек пояса.  
Слов хватало помимо всех сказанных, никогда так не бывало в их жизни, чтоб у Роудса не нашлось для Старка каких-то речей.  
Но иногда этого засранца надо было просто обнять.  
Если б он понимал это лет двадцать-пятнадцать назад, глядишь, многие вещи вообще по-другому сложились бы.  
Хотя и нет. Он в то время сам, быть может, не был таким человеком, который может просто обнять.  
Человек, по сути своей, не способен идти прямо без знаков, его направляющих. Выпусти его на лишенное границ и отметок одноцветное плато, он физически не сможет держать направление, кривизна ног неизбежно выведет на дугу, а то и завернет его полным кругом к точке отсчета.  
Житье здесь и теперь во времени-пространстве чем-то таким и было - сплошной степью без края. Встал с утра и бог знает чем заполнишь день, хоть вообще не шевелись, никто не расстроится, кроме твоего физиотерапевта. И море ворочается под боком, встраивая свой живой пейзаж в распахнутые двери и окна: бирюзовое полотно, рыжая полоса, белая яхточка. Заставить его сносить это каждый день, изо дня в день, да еще задержаться добровольно - это значило сильно его вымотать.  
А уж Тони.  
Он, признаться, видел его сейчас таким уставшим, что не знал совершенно, какого черта ему с этим делать. Внутри нечто подсказывало ему, что дать отдохнуть - это не совсем верный вариант.  
Они на войне всегда знали одно - не давай уснуть тому, кто вырубается от болевого шока. Потом не добудишься.  
\- Танцы танцами, а позаниматься мне надо - раз я утро пропустил, - Роуди отстранил его. Тони моментально скроил рожу, заболтал руками в воздухе, как тюлень ластами.  
\- Нет, мои обнимашки. Обнимашки, обнимашки. Ладно… надо так надо. Хотя плясал ты, скажу тебе, очень лихо. Это не считается?  
\- Нужно больше боли. И ты чего здесь до сих пор в трусах? Марш переодевать трусы, со мной пойдешь.  
\- С тобой? Куда?  
\- Со мной-со мной, ходить.  
\- Ходи-ить?  
\- Да, вот так.Ты обалдел тут сидеть в своих казематах, мы две недели у моря, а ты белый как баварская сосиска.  
\- Какая прелесть. Мы будем ходить. Вот так? - Тони завернул свою руку на его локоть. - Как старые супруги.  
\- Кто первый начнет кряхтеть, тот и проиграл.  
\- А чего ради я должен переодевать трусы? Это же мой пляж. Вообще там могу без трусов ходить!  
\- Как показал восемьдесят девятый год, ты на любом пляже можешь!  
\- Не тот год ты вспоминаешь, Роудс, - сказал Тони с улыбкой, вмиг переменившей лицо и глаза, вот только что пятнисто-ореховые от пронизывающего их солнца, и вдруг влажные, потемневшие, словно перешедшие на сумеречную сторону, в глубокую память.  
\- А какой?  
\- Две тысячи третий, - он куснул губу, выпустив ее из-под зубов не сразу, пока ширилась медленная улыбка. - Что помним лишь ты, я и Лос-Кабос. Ну, может быть, гуглкарты.  
\- Не было тогда.  
\- Чего не было?  
\- Гуглкарт не было, - Роуди улыбнулся в доверчивые глаза Старка.  
\- Брось заливать!  
\- Тони, гуглкарты в две тысячи пятом году появились, Тони! Тони Старк!  
\- Что Тони Старк? Я ж не Цукерберг.  
\- Сергей Брин.  
\- Чего?  
\- Основатель “гугл”  
\- Ну хватит! У тебя полно барахла в голове, мне столько не надо. Все-то ты не про то думаешь.  
\- А ты про что? - успел спросить Джеймс, пока Тони не подался вперед, целуя его осторожно, но глубоко, без легких проб, как бы заявляясь законным требователем поцелуя по возникшей необходимости. И так, как он один мог целовать людей - чтоб они впадали в безнадежное понимание, что вся их жизнь до этого поцелуя была ошибкой.  
Они в этом деле оба совпадали на редкость, так же хорошо, как в танце, да и как в драках, и во всем, пожалуй. И подолгу не останавливались, если уж до этого доходило.  
Тони отстранился осторожненько, как всегда делал - не описать как, словно аккуратно оттягивал эластичные нитки, которыми их лица были сшиты.  
\- Открытка из Лос-Кабос, - сказал он и прошелестел смешочком сквозь улыбку.  
\- Не все было хорошо в то время, - негромко произнес Роуди.  
\- Но не там. Там все было хорошо.  
Надо было неплохо знать Тони, чтобы улавливать, когда в его манере, на взгляд неизменной, неразличимо перенастроенной, появлялось что-то тонкое, хрупкое и опасное, с чем нельзя было ошибиться. Едва заметное натяжение слабо мерцающей нити среди миллиона таких же, Роуди ничуть не удивлялся, что другие не умели, не видели. Даже для него это было порою непросто. Правда, в основном в тех случаях, когда он не очень-то старался.  
Но сейчас было легко, потому что Лос-Кабос он помнил так же хорошо, как и Тони.  
\- Нам здесь не надоело, потому что мы здесь все равно как там, - он указал глазами наверх, ясно обозначая, что имеет в виду. А потом кивнул в сторону моря. - Я каждое утро там ходил, чтобы заебаться и забыться. Ни вкуса, ни запаха, с таким же успехом могли картинку за окном повесить, с солнышком и пальмочкой. Пошли пройдемся.  
\- Чтобы и я с тобой заебался? - хмыкнул Тони и потянулся за ним, потому что Роуди не отпустил его руку, когда пошел.  
\- Нет. Мы с тобой все равно туда вернемся, - он опять глянул вверх. - И продолжим все это дерьмо. Это ж мы. Надолго нас не удержишь. Но нам будет что вспомнить. Вот так же, как сейчас. 

\------  
*Песня Элиса Купера c альбома Trash 1989 года.  
Надеюсь, нет проблем с тем, что я нарочно в текстах привожу названия песен на английском языке, потому как мне бы пришлось в противном случае, по логике, русифицировать и названия групп, и были бы везде Железные Девы и прочее такое.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И происходит ровно то, что и во всех остальных главах - ничего.  
> Кроме того и сего.  
> Пронзительных воспоминаний, задушевных разговоров и раздумий разной степени тяжести.  
> И, в общем, любви.  
> *Мой лучший друг, отзываясь об этой главе, произнес фразу "Звуки флиртующих старых людей", и я настаиваю, что здесь она должна быть тоже, как солнце и звезды*

Вся семья так ни разу и не собралась вокруг его трагического ложа в первые дни после травмы. Им сразу и не сообщили, Роудс взял на себя бремя такого непростительного скотства. Пропадали кадры горестного семейного единения, начисто пропадали. Его обязывала секретность и еще какая-то поганая моральная отговорка, из этих же.  
Все в итоге через пень-колоду вышло. Джен приехала самая первая, прямо в тот момент, когда Старк притащил первые прототипы системы, за что сначала получил - за взъерошенный вид, за слишком явное свидетельство того, что не спал суток трое за этой работой. У него даже корочки с ран на лице не отвалились еще. Система та еще была - без смеха не взглянешь, футуристическая консерва с болваночками для ступней.  
Джеймса слегка терзала мысль, что он до сих пор его не поблагодарил за это так, как стоило бы. Но целовать руки рыдаючи точно не в его духе, а достойный эквивалент этому еще не выдумал.  
Джен их застала аккурат во время испытания, и он стоял, пусть повиснув потным мешком на Тони Старке, пусть выдыхая проклятья пополам с гнусными шуточками на тему черного Робокопа, но он был яростным, напряженным, вертикальным, что немаловажно. То есть, ровно таким, каким она его всегда знала.  
Отец с матерью попали совсем в другой день. Тони забрал систему на доработку, с утра у Роудса брали анализы, он опять препирался с врачами, устал, заснул днем, а потом еще надо было постельное белье менять по графику, кто-то в смене напутал и не сделал это, пока его возили в аппаратную.  
К нему еще и прислали новенькую медсестру, хорошенько запугав ее рассказами о скверном характере страсть какого привилегированного пациента (А как ты хотела, полковник ВВС, тонистарков дружок, еще и черный, вообще человек-говно, жрет медсестер живьем и заколки отрыгивает), и несчастный ребенок (в ней росту было футов пять наверное, плюс дюйм резиновой подошвы) с тележкой уже на порог явился чуть не в слезах.  
Все раздражение как смыло. Джеймс с ней и пошутил, и посмеялся - Дебби, запомнил даже, блондиночка, похожая на одуванчик. Она позвала санитара Анселя, такого здоровенного, что он мог бы вполне, острил полковник Роудс, поднимать и десятерых больных примерно его комплекции одним махом - если надевать их на пальцы, как кукол.  
Но в реальности конечно Ансель поднял его на руки - не годится, всегда стоял на том, что белый парень перед вот этим должен будет надеть на меня кольцо, снова пошутил Роудс, пока Дебби умоляла его прекратить, а то она от смеха не может наволочку надеть, руки трясутся.  
\- У него тоже трясутся! Знаешь, как? Такой момент. Платьишко коротковато, вот что, для церкви подлиннее надо будет, чтоб перед господом задницей не светить… Я ее, конечно, не чувствую, но это ведь не значит, что ее никто не видит, а? - Ансель в этот момент как раз повернулся, чтобы положить его на каталку, и Джеймс увидел в дверном проеме родителей.  
Вот такая перед ними и развернулась сцена: его разворошенная больничная койка, неловкая медсестричка с комом грязного белья, и он на руках у гигантского бельгийца, все время в попытках одернуть задравшуюся на заднице больничную рубаху.  
Ансель от неожиданности вообще чуть его не выронил. Всему виной взгляд Роберты Роудс, которым она обвела палату. Это была чудовищно дорогая палата, похожая на лазарет на космическом корабле, в фильме про какое-нибудь лучшее, продвинутое будущее. Но, видимо, недостаточно хорошая, чтобы удовлетворить его маму.  
\- Привет! - он слегка пихнул Анселя, чтоб тот отмер и наконец переложил его на чертову каталку.  
\- Что здесь за кавардак? - сухонькая, полностью седая, но совершенно не изменившаяся внутренне Роберта подошла, обняла его и тут же впилась строгим взором в Дебби, и без того красную от стыда, как пион - ее до сих пор душил смех от шуточек про свадьбу.  
\- Мама, ради бога, люди работают, - вступился Джеймс поспешно, отвлекая ее, чтобы минимизировать человеческие жертвы. - Вы бы минуток пять подождали там снаружи, тут эти квалифицированные работники все наладят, и я снова буду возлежать, как патриций…  
\- Я думала, за такие большие деньги это все делают как-то иначе, - все еще сурово проговорила Роберта, неодобрительно поглядывая на простыни. Терренс все это время топтался сзади, и вдруг протиснулся мимо нее, словно большой кот, и тоже обнял Джеймса. Только, в отличие от Роберты, не коротко и крепко, а долго не отпускал, совсем обмякнув. Джеймс, хлопая его по спине, почувствовал это - какой он уже мягкий, грузный старик, пахнущий ситцевой обивкой и наивным одеколоном для бритья, который ему дарят соседи на каждый день рождения.  
И тут что-то теплое потекло у него по шее - Терренс, спрятав там лицо, низко, тяжело всхлипывал и вздрагивал всем крупным телом.  
\- Пап… Ну пап, ладно, пап, - приговаривал Роудс растерянно. Рука зависла над отцовской спиной в нерешительности, и вот в конце концов опустилась, не очень-то ловко поглаживая.  
\- Сынок... Джимми… сынок… - повторял он, и Роуди зажмурился, когда отец стал целовать его в лицо мокрыми солеными губами, все тиская и тиская, как маленького его даже не тискал (не допускал маленький Джимми Роудс с собой таких фамильярностей).  
В повисшей тишине послышался быстрый топоток и скрип тележки - Дебби была в такой панике, что единым духом перестелила постель и сбежала. Как потом рассказал Ансель, порыдала немножко, пока сдавала белье, впечатлительная мелочь. Да у него и самого глаза были на мокром месте, так что он ей сделал кофе в сестринской, чтоб вместе посидеть и успокоиться. А потом они пошли попить кофе после работы и сейчас, насколько знал Роудс из твиттера Деборы, уже вместе снимали квартирку, вот такая рождественская история...  
Он открыл глаза, глядя в прохладный белый потолок процедурной. Весь спортзал на вилле Тони оборудовал под его физиотерапию. Тренажеры, массажный стол, гидромассаж, приборы, дорожки, поручни, боксерская груша - на случай, если одолеет тоска.  
Рико Паларди уже закончил с ним и мыл руки, шипела водяная струя, такая сильная, что расширялась конусом от крана, и горячая - аж дым видно.  
\- ...и вот так мой папа из-за меня плакал. То еще чувство. У нас в семье это вообще не принято.  
\- Что, слезы?  
Вода смолкла, Рико теперь вытирал руки.  
\- Когда бабуля умерла... - Роудс облизнул сухие губы, потянулся к стакану с водой и трубочкой. - Дома. Мама больницы недолюбливает, как вы уж поняли, сама и ухаживала за ней, только иногда медсестра приходила еще. Так вот… бабушка умерла, и я как раз был в стране, приехал быстро, как позвонили. Все ждали парней из похоронного агентства, а я приехал такой голодный, ужас что, и мы все сели обедать. Я, мама, папа, Джен, Лила и ее муж, славный такой парень, вписался в наш дурдом безупречно в свое время... В общем, сидим и едим, понурые все, и тут начали вспоминать всякое про бабушку… Как они с мамой вечно… Так она никогда и не созналась, что связала свитер для отца, а не для меня, но я носил. Ему он был мал, а мне велик. И как любила прикидываться глухой, если не хотела что-то делать или слышать… Когда кто-нибудь вопил, что опять сожрали его пончик, к примеру... Ну и вообще все истории. В общем, так навспоминались, что похоронный агент нашел в доме огромную семью черных, хохочущих во все горло, и их мертвую бабушку в соседней комнате.  
\- Ей бы понравилось, что вы не плачете?  
\- Еще как, - Роудс потер пальцами глаза, вздохнул. - Бабуля не выносила все это грустное дерьмо. Сопли-вопли, вечно ворчала она, если кто-то из нас, мелких, хныкал, или шел печальный фильм по телеку. Даже и не представляю, в кого у меня папа такой чувствительный, вот поди ж ты. В общем... я увидел, как это - когда по тебе плачут. Вообще не хочется.  
\- Закаленные детки, вот значит… Конечно, вам не хочется. Всегда намного легче попасть в замес самому, чем быть рядом с тем, кто попал. Верно? Это ваше душевное спокойствие вас волнует. Не их.  
\- Слушайте, док, а вы мне хоть что-то приятное скажете когда-нибудь? - хмыкнул Джеймс  
\- А вы все еще настолько незрелы, что нуждаетесь в постоянном одобрении? - Рико Паларди подошел к кушетке. - Вставайте, полковник.  
\- Ну… Наверное да. Думаете, зачем я за медали жопу рвал? Обожаю, когда меня хвалят, - Роудс поднялся на руках, сел, с помощью доктора перебрался в кресло, где уже стал надевать штаны.  
Рико встал возле окна, взяв чашечку с давно остывшим кофе, и изредка поглядывал на Роудса, как он справляется.  
\- То, что я сейчас делаю, глубоко противно моей природе, - произнес он все так же невыразительно. - Я академик, у меня патенты и пятидесятилетняя практика. И я на старости лет живу на вилле у богача и занимаюсь всего одним пациентом, а большую часть дня из-за этого сибаритствую. Когда мне позвонили от Тони Старка, я даже разговаривать не стал. Если бы он оказался самодовольным пупом земли, который сам не потрудится позвонить, мы бы с вами так и не познакомились. Но он позвонил, все мне объяснил, и я принял предложение. Потому что для любого врача - большая честь помогать такому человеку, как вы, полковник Роудс.  
\- Ну, другое дело, - Джеймс закрепил систему и встал, все еще не без труда, с силой упираясь руками в подлокотники. - А то по-вашему все выходит, что я какой-то злобный инфантил с комплексом неполноценности.  
\- То, что вы герой, совершенно не исключает всего этого, - безжалостно отрезал Паларди. - Ко всему прочему, большой забияка и авантюрист. Вашей семье все равно придется плакать, потому что такой вы есть. Но какая все же прекрасная вещь эта система. Просто воображаю, если бы она была у меня в свое время, хотя бы подобие ее - сколько бы самоубийств я предотвратил.  
\- А много… было? - спросил Роуди после паузы, не глядя на него.  
\- И я имею в виду не только пациентов, полковник.  
Роудс ушел, как всегда оставив за Рико Паларди последнее слово. Вот это уже было глубоко противно его природе, но он чувствовал, что придется привыкать. На него, выползшего из кондиционированного куба процедурной, полыхнул лютый полдень в разгаре, на горячем небе ни облачка, и белесое от своей безнадзорно разросшейся мощи солнце распоясалось совсем, так что Джеймс, не желая торчать в доме, но и не имея намерения печься в корке, приволок шезлонг на террасу и устроился в нем с телефоном.  
Минуту он сидел, размышляя, а затем позвонил родителям.  
Пришлось выждать изрядно, пока мамино лицо появится на экранчике.  
\- Джеймс! - она хмурилась, слегка искаженная кривизной камеры. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Да ничего не случилось, просто делать нечего, решил позвонить. Может, папу позовешь?  
\- Конечно, позову! Но если что-то случилось…  
\- Да мам…  
\- Теееерреееееееееееенс! - возраст отнял у Роберты много чего, но не голос. - Джимми звонит! Лила! Пусть Кертис зовет детей, это Джеймс! Донни, Шэн, Ларри! Дженет еще в ванной?  
\- Вы там все что ли? - смеялся Роуди.  
\- Представь себе, как ты вовремя! Сегодня же суббота, даже Дженет смогла. Я уж подумала, что ты знал!  
\- Нет, я не знал, - проговорил Роуди тихо, и вот уже в экране появилось круглое лицо отца, чуть не лопавшегося от радости, вот его потеснила Лила с радостными криками, со стороны мамы - Дженет с полотенцем на голове, явно выскочившая из душа, сзади скромно маячил Кертис, муж Лилы, и последними в поле зрения горохом насыпались племянники.  
Он и правда не отследил, что сегодня вторая суббота месяца, семейная суббота, когда все съезжаются в родительский дом. Маленькая традиция у большой семьи. И он приезжал, когда мог, но если сейчас вспоминать - очень редко. На пальцах посчитать хватит.  
И вот он уже наперебой сынок, Джимми, дядя Роуди (спасибо Тони Старку, дети мгновенно схватили прозвище), он без толку умоляет их не говорить одновременно, но они все равно галдят, пихаются, наваливаются друг на друга, чтоб ему было их видно получше, Терренс смеется, когда дети все лезут на него, смекнув, что он на самом выгодном месте.  
\- Все нормально! Нормально! Я живу на вилле, валяюсь в шезлонге, ем сплошные смузи, что у меня может пойти не так?  
\- Просто ты редко звонишь, вот я и подумала, что стряслось чего, - объяснила Роберта. - С тобой, знаешь ли, угадать нельзя. Вы дедушку насмерть затопчете!  
Он сам смеялся, слушал, отвечал - на что успевал, а слова матери теперь не шли из головы, переплетаясь с безжалостными, как отрезвляющие инъекции, речами доктора Паларди.  
Они радовались, что теперь он тоже будет успевать на семейные субботы, когда наотдыхается конечно на своей вилле.  
А он так и не смог сказать, что вовсе не уйдет на покой, как им всем мечтается, а вернется, кое-как починенный, в то же самое пекло, из которого вышел переломанным.  
Его семье все равно придется плакать.  
Потому что такой уж он есть.  
Не сказал, потому что в камере маячили улыбки, улыбки, восемь белозубых улыбок, даже мама отбросила суровость, когда он с юмором (опуская ненужные подробности и приукрашивая нужные) рассказывал, как они с Тони боятся доктора, или как восторженно на него смотрят детишки на пляже, и как он всех их любит тоже сказал, и духу не хватило погасить хоть одну эту улыбку правдой, от которой все равно никуда не денешься.  
На отца при этом вообще смотреть было невозможно, стыдно до тошноты. Отец всегда держался как мог, зная, что смущает его, но иногда это прорывалось все равно, его неохватная любовь, нежность, беспокойство. Джеймс, вечная ядовитая зазубренная заноза в жопе социума, всегда был для него малыш Джимми, сынок, сыночек, его обожаемый мальчик. Больше всех маялся, рассказывала Джен как-то раз, когда Джеймс в девяностом году отправился на свою первую войну. Все его утешали: ничего, мол, не случится, это же наш Джимми, он со всем всегда справляется.  
“Но он же такой маленький...” страдал отец и тяжко бродил ночами по дому, не в силах уснуть, словно к воде припадая к каждому выпуску новостей.  
Тебя здесь не обижают? - спрашивал он взволнованно у него, десятилетнего, на родительском посещении в спортлагере. И, не замечая недоумевающего, возмущенного, уязвленного взгляда сына, продолжал беспокоиться.  
“Если тебе здесь не нравится, если кто-то с тобой плохо обращается… Ты скажи, мы тебя сразу же заберем!”  
Он так его упрашивал, что ошивающийся неподалеку Эрни Коул не выдержал:  
\- А обязательно он должен пожаловаться, или другие тоже считаются? Он всех достал! Всех!  
Роудс лежал, прижав пальцами глазные яблоки под сомкнутыми веками до красноты, расплывающейся от давления, и пытался сладить с жидким жаром, наполняющим грудь. Телефон уже съехал с его живота и упал на пятнистую от солнца плитку террасы.  
Они двадцать минут проговорили, и мама раз в минуту обязательно спрашивала, не слишком ли дорого ему обходится звонок.  
Мама, мама…  
Джен собиралась скоро в Судан по работе и осторожно намекала, что хотела бы увидеться до этого, но не обязательно конечно, пусть он не торопится, просто было бы славно.  
С Лилой обсудили финал Национального чемпионата, он как раз смотрел с доктором на той неделе, к большому облегчению Старка, которому пришлось бы самому присоединяться, если бы Паларди не оказался любителем бейсбола.  
Детей подразнил подарками как всегда, особенно свою любимицу Шэн, которая балдела от детских энциклопедий и познавательных пособий, а он их ей стопками приволакивал. Мальчишки были тоже славные, но с ней у него особенно заладилось - он такой же был в ее годы, разве что книжек таких потрясных в помине не было. Так и выходило чаще всего, взрослые его теряли за столом и находили в детской на ковре с племяшкой - оба валялись рядышком на пузах и открывали страницы книги, в восторге охая и ахая, когда на каждом развороте вставали раскладные объемные модельки: египетские пирамиды, Александрийский маяк, храм Зевса в Олимпии...  
Они только прощались пять минут, еле распрощались наконец.  
Он сильнее надавил пальцами на глаза. Багровая темнота под веками вспыхнула, загорелась, превращая тяжелый зуд в острое невыносимое жжение.  
Джеймс отнял ладони, сложил их перед носом и ртом, выдохнул туда медленно, чтобы отпустило уже хоть как-нибудь, и тут его лица коснулись чужие руки в шутливой попытке закрыть глаза, как в детской игре.  
И тут же отдернулись с панической скоростью, будто их током шарахнуло.  
А Джеймс так вздрогнул, еще бы чуть-чуть - и взлетел бы до потолка.  
\- Роудс!  
Раскрыв веки, он сквозь быстро рассеявшуюся красную дымку увидел перевернутую физиономию Старка, что склонился над ним со стороны спинки шезлонга.  
\- ТЫ ЧТО? - если бы звуки можно было измерять как буквы, то сейчас Тони говорил очень большими буквами.  
\- А тебе совсем делать нечего? - рявкнул Роудс больше с испугу, чем со злости. Но Тони как будто не слышал - обошел шезлонг и присел рядом, все еще глядя с недоумением на свои руки и потирая подушечки пальцев. В конце концов, и языком лизнул, и уставился на него неверяще.  
\- Доктора позвать?  
\- Еще и доктора позови, ага, - Джеймс махнул рукой. - Выпить притащи, вот чего. Только не разбавляй.  
\- Понял! - Старк поспешил выполнить запрос и вернулся вскоре с двумя стаканами чистого джина.  
Роудс заглотнул весь залпом - хорошо продрало, и у слез на глазах наконец появилась нормальная физиологическая причина.  
\- Вот же говно… - сказал он негромко, откинувшись вновь на спинку.  
\- Хороший джин вообще-то! - пошутил Тони, сел на пол и поставил локоть на краешек шезлонга, подпирая костяшками двух пальцев свой висок. - Ты в порядке, а?  
\- Не, мы все правильно делаем, - Роудс уже пришел в себя, вдохнул-выдохнул, сморгнул остатки влаги. - Тут людей нет, а там бы кто точно под горячую руку попался. Моим звонил. Черт меня дернул.  
\- А-а, - понятливо кивнув, Тони опустил руку ему на живот и стал колупать пальцами майку, как цыпленочек, с потешной кропотливостью собирающий зерна.  
\- Рано или поздно придется им сказать, и я бы лучше сделал это рано. Когда выбираешь не скрывать лицо, врать труднее. Делать вид, что ты никого не подводишь, а наоборот, все правильно. Отделяешь от них это все… Как будто есть нормальная жизнь и другая. Но ни хрена ничего нельзя отделить, старик. Если тебе не плевать, не сможешь прикинуться, что врешь из лучших побуждений… - он осекся, поняв, что именно сейчас говорит, и глянул на Тони с опаской, но тот не обратил, казалось, внимания - безмятежно прилег головой ему на живот и жмурился на солнце, как котик.  
\- Спустишься потом в казематы? Нужен твой взгляд.  
\- А почему потом?  
\- Потому что сейчас я оттуда только вылез, и мне тут хорошо, - Тони все пасся на майке, играл пальцами со складками ткани, защипывая и оттягивая, потянул ниточку, отыскал пятнышко от шоколадного сиропа, которым сегодня поливали блинчики за завтраком. - Грязнуля Роуди.  
\- На себя посмотри.  
Он нашел пальцем пупок под майкой и пощекотал, смеясь, ловко избежал подзатыльника, куснул ткань зубами и оттянул вверх, и жарко поцеловал сквозь нее - а потом и без нее, зарываясь ласковой мордой в его голый живот, будто хотел его проесть насквозь. Все началось как обычно само собой, без вступлений, вечно нельзя было отследить, в какой момент все оборачивалось этим, воздух замирал, смех становился тише, дыхание - громче, и все проваливалось, они продавливали одну солнечную стену реальности и выпадали в другую, отраженную, с теми же предметами и границами в пыльном золоте. Необъяснимая конструкция, неназванная область, где не было никаких определений для того, что происходит. Да и не надо было их никогда.  
Он просто входил в его пространство и оставался, большой кот, маленький Старк. Рот его был горяч как всегда и даже, кажется, горячее, чем всегда, Джеймс, несколько застигнутый врасплох, слишком громко выдохнул носом, с усилием хмуря лоб и поджимая губы. Все, что он делал с того дня, как покалечился (избегал этого слова, но сколько можно-то) - это заново знакомился со своим телом. Договаривался с ним, сражался, ссорился, иногда умолял. Никто никогда этого не ожидает - необходимости осваивать то, чем привык пользоваться всю жизнь на рефлексах. Никогда не сможешь объяснить кому-то, как натренировался ездить на велике или как приучал свою собаку гадить на улице, все представляется так, будто оно само некоторым образом устроилось.  
Он думал, что так расставил приоритеты - вот это важно, а это нет. Важно было начать ходить, и желательно не под себя, и он совершенно не думал, запрещал себе думать о том, что теперь будет с этим. С этим. Незаслуженно заметенным под ковер в приоритетах, поспешно отложенным в стыдный ящик сознания. А это в какой-то мере делало его тем, кем он являлся, не меньше, чем способность бегать, жать педали и пинать людей, прямо скажем.  
Возможно, с отвычки, от внезапности, да от самозабвения, с каким Тони за него принялся, все вспыхнуло чересчур быстро, по телу звон пошел, стало жарче, чем просто могло бы быть в ясный день на берегу моря, так жарко, словно его готовили на пару. И весь этот жар отхлынул от краешков, ушел из пальцев рук и завязался тяжелым узлом внизу, прямые и устойчивые последствия чего Тони не замедлил нащупать в очередном забеге своих быстрых ручек по разным нежным местам.  
Честное слово, Джеймс даже не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз ему самому так радовались, как вот сейчас его стояку.  
Лицо у Старка сделалось такое, будто он выиграл в лотерею, если можно такое описание применить к тому, у кого эдакая прорва денег.  
Может быть, он в этой лотерее выиграл то, чего у него нет?  
Совесть, например, привычно подсказало полуобморочное чувство юмора и отправилось обратно в свой коматоз.  
Не развивать ассоциативный ряд, приказал себе Роуди, а то далеко заведет.  
Левая рука Тони блуждала под футболкой, как в мультфильмах скользят потешными кочками зверюшки, влезающие под коврики в попытках незаметного проникновения. Нигде не тикали часы, но Роудс слышал это тиканье всем собой, каждая доля секунды шла по нему ногами, назойливым постукиванием сбивая его глубокое дыхание и другой плавно-текучий обволакивающий ритм, и все эти доли копились в груды жеваных, до предела удлинившихся и друг на друга налезающих минут. Он чувствовал, что его собственное лицо постоянно в движении - подрагивали веки, ходили складки на лбу, губы то и дело расходились, обнажая стиснутые зубы…  
Наконец он выдохнул, совершенно изнуренный этой борьбой со временем, как со щупальцами тяжелого резинового спрута, расслабил мимические мышцы и погладил Тони по затылку.  
\- Слушай… отдохни. Правда.  
\- Ну… - Тони поднял голову, с безрадостным облегчением разминая челюсть двумя пальцами. - Не то поражение я считал самым позорным.  
\- Извини.  
\- Ничего. Нормально. Я просто пойду сяду на дно бассейна и перестану дышать.  
\- Да вообще не в тебе дело, - Джеймс прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной руки и выдохнул еще раз, другой рукой не очень ловко натягивая штаны на все еще не опавший стояк, равнодушно-деревянный после всех бесценных старковых трудов, как солдат на перекличке.  
\- А что происходит? Ничего? В смысле, вообще ничего?  
\- Да нет. Все как-то не так, как всегда, - Джеймс поморщился, убрал руку от лица. - Не знаю. Не привык, может.  
Он помолчал, глядя на опечаленную рожицу Тони, улыбнулся, тронул пальцем его сникший подбородок.  
\- Ну иди сюда.  
Он потянулся за пальцем, как будто прирос, аккуратно и сложно передвигая коленки и локти, кое-как вполз и пристроился сбоку, у него под мышкой - шезлонг скрипел, но терпел - и полились безмятежные полуденные поцелуи, неспешные, замедляющие время, и секунды теперь на бегу плавились и оплывали, поливая их как солнце Лос-Кабос, то и дело выныривающее из вечности со шкодливой физиономией - не забыли ли?  
Не забыли.  
У поцелуев двадцатилетней выдержки своя хореография (и это если не считать того первого, что негодник и бесстыдник нагло украл в далеком девяностом году). Тони с его всемогущим ртом, с его неутомимым языком, всегда не просто целовал - целые симфонии писал, целые истории рассказывал. И с нарастающим неизбежно горячечным восторгом встречал тонкое и острое джеймсово противодействие, его ажурный целовальный почерк поверх своих сильных цветистых мазков.  
Джеймс, ни на секунду не нарушая заплетенного уже, мелодичного, непрерывного узора поцелуя, распустил веревочку на пояске его хлопковых штанов, и старковы мучения сами ему прыгнули в руку, уже на таком пределе, что он и не успел даже расстараться. От пожатия, да пары крепких движений Тони всхрапнул, как коняшка, мыкнул ему в рот, зажмурился и расслабился после секундного спазматического окаменения.  
Футболка все равно была уже не жилец сегодня, так что Роудс вытер о нее ладонь вместе с запястьем и с удовольствием потрогал губами потный лобик Тони, спокойный теперь и гладкий, пышущий мягким жаром.  
\- Добро пожаловать в атмосферу скорбной спаленки католического колледжа, - протянул Старк, быстро вернув себе сносный дыхательный ритм.  
Роудс фыркнул ему в волосы, раздув вокруг носа веерок вихорчиков.  
\- Не стыди меня давай, а? Доберемся до места, где я сяду нормально, и ты у меня еще шутить разучишься.  
Тони замер ненадолго с застывшим шальным взглядом и не сразу заговорил раздельно и медленно:  
\- Это была самая горячая вещь, которую ты вообще произносил за свою жизнь. Я клянусь, на мне штаны сгорели, как пух.  
\- Не сгорели, - возразил Роудс, глянув вниз.  
\- Поверь, - Тони посмотрел на него и кивнул значительно. - Где-то там, в настоящей реальности. Испытываю неутолимое желание работать. Кажется, от горящих штанов это желание совершенно неотделимо. Ты со мной?  
\- А это самая горячая вещь, которую я от тебя слышал, - вдохновенно сознался Роудс. - Ну, или одна из.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И-и снова глава, в которой происходит еще меньше, чем в предыдущей, потому что все основное автор как всегда натолкает, коленом нажимая, в последнюю, так уж всегда происходит.  
> Ничего, но важное и нежное.  
> О юности, о музыке, о смерти.

Если не Господь Бог это создал, то как вы вот это объясните?  
Это была любимая фраза Джеймса Роудса в проповедях пастора Дэрена. Преподобный Дэрен был похож на его отца, как родной брат - большой, плечистый, с ослепительной коричневой лысиной, только все с тем нюансом, что их, словно нарочно, при некоей изначальной выдумке разнесли по разным концам шкалы громкости. Преподобный был, в противовес тихому и нежному Терренсу Роудсу, звучный балагур и хохотун, братан господень, как он сам про себя пошучивал. Слугой как-то быть не круто, детишечки, слуга - это все равно как раб. Да, это слово, детки, это самое слово! Кто здесь еще ненавидит это слово? Аллилуйя! У Господа нет рабов, он не Джордж Вашингтон! Аллилуйя!  
Если не Господь Бог это создал, как вы это объясните? - голосил он, указывая на что угодно: на счастливых молодоженов в своей церкви, на хорошо пожаренную картошечку фри у себя на тарелке, на все, в чем присутствовала, не таясь, истинная благодать.  
Все на свете его забавляло, и особенно горемычный хорист Джеймс Роудс, все пять лет простоявший на спевках с кислой миной. Но ни одной не пропустивший: частью из-за собственной педантичности, частью от страха перед матерью, которая его в этот хор и впихнула.  
Преподобный семью Роудсов любил и уважал безгранично и застал появление всех троих детей по очереди, так что помнил Джимми еще совсем карапузом, похожим на лягушечку, крошечным и мрачным, упаси Господи было его пощекотать.  
За годы-то так ничего и не поменялось, любил он подметить.  
\- Ну что, приятель, через годок уже в академию? - спросил он у Джеймса, когда они сидели в закусочной после спевки. Преподобный всегда потом подвозил мальчишку, вечно спешащего то на тренировку, то на занятия в техкружке, то на подработку в магазине радиотоваров, иногда все в один день, и небольшой выигрыш времени позволял хотя бы его покормить. Иначе, Дэрен знал, он до конца дня ни крошки не проглотит, если никто не напомнит.  
\- Да, сэр, - отозвался Джеймс, бодро наминающий свои спагетти с тефтельками. Преподобный собрался было сказать ему, что он болтает ногами (диваны тут были высокие) но почти сразу раздумал.  
\- Что, не сидится на земле во славу Господа нашего? - весело осведомился он.  
\- Чем ближе к Господу, тем лучше, ага. Вы если чего надо будет, говорите, я передам, - миф об отсутствии чувства юмора у Джимми Роудса в немалой степени вырос на том факте, что шутил он всегда без призрака улыбки на лице или какой-нибудь малейшей искорки в глазах. Надо было обладать способностью выделять молекулы смеха буквально из воздуха, чтобы уловить растворенный там роудсовский сарказм, семейный в некотором роде. Джимми, небось, и сам не подозревал, до чего похож на свою мать. Иной раз мысленно шляпку на него надень - и не отличишь. Тот случай, когда маменькин сынок - не презрительная характеристика. Куда там.  
\- Давай-ка жуй, остряк, - расхохотался преподобный и помахал в воздухе ломтиком картошки. - А то подавишься и помрешь.  
\- Я физик, сэр, - важно заявил Роудс (болтающий ногами и сующий палец в облако сливок на своем шоколадном шейке). - В каком слое атмосферы мне начинать верить в бога?  
\- А Господу насрать, веришь ты в него, или нет. Он тебя все равно любит. А вот маме своей смотри не скажи.  
\- Я уж лучше подавлюсь, - согласился Джеймс, выразительно подняв брови. Преподобный, глядя на него, почти беззвучно посмеивался, сотрясаясь всем телом, как будто его колебали гулкие внутренние взрывы.  
\- Мы по тебе скучать будем. В хоре.  
\- Ага, ну да.  
Теперь преподобный Дэрен гоготал на всю закусочную, откинувшись на спинку дивана и показывая недожеванную картошку в глубине розовой пасти. Когда же насмеялся вдоволь, вытер руки о лацканы пиджака, кинул деньги на стол и махнул рукой.  
\- У тебя сегодня что?  
\- У меня сегодня все. В три тренировка, потом в техклуб забегу, ну а потом работа. И задали назавтра еще.  
\- До трех успеем, - Дэрен поглядел на часы и стал вылезать из-за стола.  
\- А куда? - дивился Джеймс, устремляясь за ним.  
\- Сделаю тебе аж два подарка за усердие. Скажу твоей матери, что хор без тебя обойдется. А то от твоего расписания кони бы дохли.  
\- Аллилуйя! - завопил Джимми Роудс прямо на парковке, воздевая руки к небу и так мастерски подражая голосу самого преподобного, что тот опять разразился хохотом, но все-таки угостил его легкой плюхой по шее.  
\- Полезай в машину, пока я не передумал. Между прочим, мог бы и восхититься моей храбростью. Я, может, так быстро отправлюсь к Господу после разговора с Робертой, не успею сказать “Аллилуйя!”

В тот день преподобный Дэрен привез его в музыкальный магазин и сказал выбрать пластинку какую хочется - из старого, или из новинок, все равно. Каких они там сейчас слушают клоунов в лосинах, или клоунов со швабрами на головах, или и тех, и других, или кого еще. Джеймс прямо обалдел. Вякнул было про то, что деньги у него на это свои есть, но получил еще одну угрозу оставить его в хоре на весь следующий год, так что живенько принял предложение.  
Это был восемьдесят четвертый год, и он слегка нервничал, что опоздает на тренировку, потому глубоко в полки не полез - сунулся в новинки, увидел, что у Iron Maiden вышел новый альбом да и схватил его с большим облегчением. Во всяком случае, не дерьмо какое-нибудь, так он думал, вспоминая два предыдущих. Кой-какие треки у них были - полный отвал башки.  
Преподобный чуть только мысли его не прочел, с усмешкой разглядывая обложку, где под ядовитым синим небом расселись уродливые сфинксы. Типичный для мэйденов восторженный символизм, берущий начало как минимум из красочного грибного трипа, это к гадалке не ходи.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не дерьмо какое-нибудь выбрал.  
\- Вам слово “раб” не нравится?* - с невинной мордой спросил Роудс и с хохотом сбежал из машины, в этот раз увернувшись от плюхи.  
Напоследок преподобный Дэрен сказал, точнее, крикнул уже в окошко машины, чтобы слушал это свое дерьмо сколько угодно, только с условием - вспоминал его почаще.  
А Роудс к вечеру про пластинку вообще забыл - пришел домой и сразу за домашку, чтобы поспеть к маминому комендантскому часу. Для него, из уважения к похвальной самостоятельности, он был отодвинут к половине двенадцатого - но ни минутой позже. Если чего не успел сделать, на том пусть и бросит - мама считала, что лучше оценки ниже, чем хронический недосып. Его не прельщало ни то, ни другое, так что он на пути к столу одной рукой полез в рюкзак за тетрадями и наткнулся там, в мешанине бумаг и книжек, на коробочку с кассетой.  
Вот отличненько, подумалось ему. Послушаю, пока домашку делаю.  
Он вставил пленку в магнитофон, нажал кнопку воспроизведения, успел сесть за стол - и все вокруг, словно в кино, обвалилось кусками и глыбами, оставив его комнату как съемочный павильон посреди пустоты, и его в невесомости, заполненной звуками.  
Это было похоже на удар в спину чем-то большим, с него самого размером, или даже больше. ХЛОБЫСЬ!  
Первые аккорды песни срывают с тебя кожу, как одежду - одним движением, хррррряск! Это можно пережить, но не описать - только тот, кто пережил, кивнет тебе с мучительной гримасой понимания в ответ на твое “а помнишь…”  
С гитарных струн сыпалась не музыка - чистое золото. В пятки вонзился странный холодный импульс, будто под кожу пустили железные опилки, горло перехватило, защекотало в ушах и глазах. он чувствовал себя бутылкой с газировкой, которую кто-то потряс хорошенько или возил весь день в багажнике машины. Вот-вот голова должна была сделать ЧПОК, отлететь в потолок, а тело - заплясать по комнате, разбрызгивая разноцветные пузыри.  
Ах нет, кажется, так и случилось. Хоть формально голова и осталась на месте, обстановка комнаты подверглась нешуточному испытанию, когда ее обитатель под переливы гитар и на всю Вселенную разлившийся голос носился и скакал, как охваченный огнем. Видно, звуки из комнаты привлекли внимание родных, потому как в дверь просунулась голова заинтригованной малышки Дженет. Пару секунд она наблюдала происходящее (это был уже раз третий, когда он крутил трек, пока даже не способный двинуться дальше него), а потом с восторгом крикнула куда-то вниз:  
\- Мам, пап! У нас Джимми с ума сошел!  
И завизжала, когда он налетел на нее с руками, раскинутыми словно крылья самолета, подхватил ее, худышку, и завертелся вместе с ней, распевая во все горло самую сладостную часть песни, где дикинсоновское ровное “ааааааа” вдруг взмывает вверх свечкой и подлетевшей нотой, как бритвой, вспарывает уши и небеса - “аааааААААААААААААААААААА!”  
Когда они с Тони слушали, непременно в этом месте вслед за Брюсом дружно выводили эту ноту до стеклянного звона, абсолютно не жалея случайных свидетелей этого. И Роудс, чуть только напивался, любил раз в тысячный рассказать Тони, тыкаясь лбом в его лоб, что “я услышал и все, старик, какие тут вообще могли быть сомнения, а, старик, поимаишь, Брюс все так поет, я же не слышу, а вижу этих летчиков, вот прямо так, как надо поет, жить штоб летать, летать штоб жить, ты понял, да? ”  
И все эти песни, что они слушали вместе, или до знакомства, а потом угощали ими друг друга наперебой, песни, легчайший отзвук которых хватало уловить в воздухе, чтобы снова почувствовать себя молодым и прыгучим, носящимся по комнате с воображаемой гитарой в руках, с воображаемыми крыльями вместо рук, счастливым, как в настоящем самолете, как в настоящем небе, живым, живым, живым...  
Если не Господь Бог это создал, то как вы вот это объясните?  
\- Ноги пошире, - донесся снизу голос Старка.  
\- А волшебное слово? Хотя бы. А то чувствую себя странновато, - Джеймс поморщился, крепче взялся за стол и постарался еще немного расставить ноги, переваливаясь, как уточка.  
\- Еще пошире, душка.  
\- Я сейчас на шпагат сяду. Ты там что, дилижанс прогнать хочешь?  
\- Да я не пойму, как я так опарафинился с подгонкой. Доктор говорит, тебе тут вот давит.  
\- Мне ничего не давит.  
\- Ему виднее. Ты не чувствуешь и вот здесь почти до язвы натер.  
\- Господи, - Роудс выдохнул с мучением, в очередной раз вынужденный смириться с унизительной реальностью. - Где хоть?  
\- Тут, - Тони вынырнул из-под него, встал на ноги и потрогал себя под ягодицей. - Ничего, сейчас разберусь, не переживай.  
\- Я и не переживаю. - проворчал Роуди, когда он вновь опустился на коленки и нырнул ему под зад. - Ну и картинка, должно быть. Господа и дамы, любуйтесь, первый в мире межрасовый кентавр.  
\- Кентавр - это когда жопа лошадиная, - хихикал Старк снизу. - Я вроде еще не настолько… А как тогда? Человекотавр?  
\- Тавр - это вообще по-гречески бык, - не упустил случая позанудствовать Джеймс. - У тебя человекобык получается.  
\- А какого рожна он бык, если он конь?  
\- Слово кентавр - это составное из двух корней, означает “убийца быков”. Есть теория, что это греки увидели людей на конях из всяких кочевых племен и так ошалели, что тут же выдумали этакую ерунду. А кочевники помимо всего прочего были скотоводы и гоняли быков, коров и вот эту всю рогатую нечисть.  
\- Знаешь, миленький, я тебе на день рождения подарю программку, которая мозг от всякой ерунды чистит, как на гаджетах… Заодно и мне пригодится. Где ты набираешься этой белиберды?  
\- У племяшки в книге прочитал.  
\- А я думал в Википедии. Не верти попкой, пожалуйста. Эх, никогда и не думал, что попрошу тебя о таком, - Тони чем-то щелкнул сзади, проверил подвижность тазобедренного механизма. - Еще подумаю, как сделать все это поменьше. У меня есть наработки. В идеале, чтоб под штанами носилось.  
\- Прихвати в этот день телефон - чтобы снимать, как я рыдаю от счастья.  
\- Вот тут мне здорово док пригодится… - рассуждал Тони уже погружаясь в расчеты, так что реакция на реплики притупилась. - Ведь если сразу будет прилегать к коже, надо понимать, как исключить травматичность. Вот так. Вместе будем часами обсуждать твою анатомию. Моя любимая тема для разговора, все только собеседника не мог найти. Может, датчик какой-то присобачить?  
\- Какой еще датчик? - Роудс вдруг понял, что кошмарно устал стоять. Спина ныла, капли пота щекотно сбегали вниз по вискам, влажные ладони скользили по поверхности металлического стола. Со всеми этими сволочными нагрузками он еще и потел все время как козел, вечно в сырой майке, с мокрой шеей, как будто заново проходил тот же ад, что в пубертате. Только еще с парализованными ногами.  
\- Травматизма. Чтоб ты понимал, когда чего-то там где-то поранилось, или перетрудил. Неплохая вроде мысль.  
\- Тот самый датчик, который я буду сразу отключать, чтоб не бесил, - хмыкнул Джеймс. - Можно я уже посижу пойду?  
\- Иди, иди в кресло. Напрасно ты так. Док говорит…  
\- Слушай, я его тоже уже люблю как отца родного, но можно мне все время в харю доком не тыкать? - тон Джеймса вдруг стал необыкновенно сварливым прямо сходу, когда он уже опускался в предложенное кресло, раскорячившись, и на протянутую руку помощи только раздраженно отфыркнулся.  
\- И что мы на этот раз не так сделали? - Тони взял со стола магнитную отверточку и теперь вертел ее в пальцах, косо и резиново улыбаясь. - Чего ты раздергался?  
\- Вероятно, от мысли о язвах на своей парализованной заднице, о которых, притом, говорят сперва не мне, а сразу тебе. Не заказывал я никогда такого, чтоб моя задница внезапно становилась каким-то предметом всеобщего беспокойства, как коралловые рифы. Может, я хотя бы присутствовать при этом буду?  
\- Ну извини. Ты уже дрых, а мы столкнулись у бассейна и выпили по стакану. Его интересует эта штука, он и расспрашивал, ну и… - забавно, что оба не любили длинное монструозно-похоронное слово “экзоскелет” и чем только его не заменяли. От “системы” до “этой хренобздни”. - Успокойся уже, а. Чуть только пытаешься тебе помочь, ты истеришь.  
\- Конечно, любому человек только скажи “успокойся”, он сразу успокоится! - Джеймс махнул рукой и сразу вернул ее ко рту, раздраженно растирая губы.  
\- Чего мы опять разорались, а, Роудс? - спросил Тони, складывая на груди руки и безучастно глядя на свои пальцы, торчащие из пляжных шлепанцев. Пальчики на ногах у него были смешные, ровненькие, как у ребенка. Джеймсу при взгляде на них стало больно дышать. Он закрыл глаза, покачал головой, не отнимая руки от губ.  
\- Надо нам двигать отсюда, старик, уже пора, пожалуй. Не доведет нас до добра эта идиллия.  
\- С идиллией все в порядке, это тебе уже пора высказаться, я чувствую, а то ты лопнешь.  
\- Правда? Ты чувствуешь? - Роуди пожал плечами, поднял обе руки. - Хорошо, ты над чем сейчас еще работаешь? Ну, кроме этого.  
\- Что? Я? - заморгал Старк и даже оглядел лабораторию, будто не совсем понимал вопроса. Рот его открылся, закрылся, явно не готовый тут же выдать ответ.  
\- Ты ж тут днями торчишь. Ну и какие результаты? Порази меня чем-нибудь.  
\- Тебе надо, чтобы я тебя чем-нибудь поразил?  
\- Не знаю… не знаю, - Роуди передернулся, посмотрел вправо, влево, будто хотел выбраться из кресла, а ему было некуда. - Наплевать.  
\- Наплевать?  
Эти наивные вопросы-повторения, заданные удивленным, беззащитным тоном, добили его совсем.  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты злился.  
\- На кого? - Тони оживился немного, приподнял голову.  
\- На всех. Вообще. Хочу, чтобы ты разозлился хорошенько. Док прав, я скотина, не знаю, что с этим делать, - в припадке самобичевания Роудс опять вскинул руки и хлопнул ими сильно по подлокотникам. - Не знаю. И чем больше ты мне помогаешь, тем больше чувствуется, что я тебе - не могу. И я смотрю, и смотрю, и… Я хочу, чтобы ты злился и как-нибудь себя защищал.  
Тони вдохнул и выдохнул, запрокинув голову.  
\- Мы ведь это все по сотому разу прожевали, что никто…  
\- А я в сотый раз тебе повторяю, я даже не собираюсь рассуждать, кто и в чем виноват. Слишком велик процент хреноты изумительной, из-за которой все так и обернулось. И я все еще считаю, что мы правы. Вот только меня не было ровно в тех местах, в каких я должен был быть, все те разы... Проехали. Но ты знаешь, что я смог понять. А что нет.  
Все, повисло молчание, где взгляды не пересекались: стоило Тони поднять свой от пола, Джеймс устало прикрывал глаза, откидываясь на спинку, и когда его веки приподнимались, Старк уже смотрел в другую сторону, нервно подергивая коленкой.  
\- Если мы закончили вот с этим всем, я пошел.  
Сказать было легче, чем сделать, но он выскребал себя из кресла как мог - низковато оно для него было, да и мягковато, такое-то и здорового тебя всосет и потом не сразу отпустит. Его задница почти успешно оторвалась от подушки, когда он услышал как из ниоткуда взявшийся ровный голос Старка, похожий по интонации на голос рассказчика с виниловой пластинки:  
\- Мне все время снится, как ты умираешь.  
Роудс так и остановился в этой позиции, из нее и уставившись на Тони. Комично, если бы не смысл слов, осыпавшийся на голову как штукатурка с потолка.  
\- Это и раньше бывало - началось в девяностом году, когда ты уехал. Я, наверное, слишком много об этом думал и ни с кем про это не говорил, но я чертовски боялся, что ты умрешь. Но тогда это было редко, ну раз в месяц, а то реже. Совсем перестало на какое-то время… забавно, совпало с моментом, когда ты надел костюм. Будто я стал тебе доверять в этом смысле. Или потому что тогда, за этими мыслями, я сам себе говорил, что построю для тебя такой самолет, на котором ты никогда не упадешь. Мне показалось, что построил.  
Кресло плаксиво мяукнуло, когда полковник туда снова приземлился. Звук этот, несмотря ни на что, вытянул из Тони улыбку, отчего дальнейшая его невыразительная речь зазвучала еще тягостнее.  
\- А теперь почти каждую ночь. И не сам момент, в смысле когда ты падаешь. А я могу, например, во сне что-то делать, просто заниматься какой-то ерундой, или работать, а потом вдруг понять, что тебя нет и не будет, все, ты больше не придешь, потому что умер тогда на самом деле. Или так бывает, что приходит кто-нибудь, Пеппер например, а я жду тебя. И спрашиваю “А где Роуди?” Она же мне говорит “Он умер”. Но хуже всего этот ебаный сон, когда ты есть, я тебя вижу, или мы трещим с тобой по телефону как обычно, и тут я понимаю, что вообще-то мне это снится, и на самом деле ты умер. Вот это жуткое говно. Тогда вообще не поймешь, что правда на самом деле. В тот раз, когда я очутился у тебя в кровати - это вот оно и было. Я проснулся в этом сне, где ты умер, подумал, что это реальность, запутался, у меня нахрен остановилась кровь в жилах. И я побрел ночью тебя искать, а когда нашел, до того уже топлива не было ползти к себе, что осыпался рядом. Кстати, пока мы спали, мне это приснилось еще раз. Но ты меня вроде как обнимал, потому я отрубился обратно сразу. Хорошо тогда поспали, да?  
Джеймс прижал пальцы ко лбу над правой бровью, чувствуя натяжение всех лицевых мышц, что порождало весьма жалкую гримасу, похожую на корчи человека, страдающего животом.  
\- Ну и почему? Каждый долбаный раз так. Почему бы сразу не рассказать? Почему мне надо обязательно сначала осатанеть?  
\- А не надо сатанеть, - тут же оживился Тони, и как в темной комнате заискрила внезапная проводка - в голосе зажурчала ирония. - Нормально надо все воспринимать.  
\- Я сейчас если встану, то только чтобы тебя урыть! - пообещал Роудс, угрожающе схватившись за подлокотники.  
Старк рассмеялся и протянул ему руку, за которую он, помедлив лишь секунду, крепко схватился и был наконец вынут из кресла. Пришлось побалансировать немного, чтобы как следует встать на ноги, но он встал, устоял, утвердился, чувствуя в своей сухой руке мягкую по-детски горячую и немного липкую ладошку Тони.   
\- И вообрази, до какой степени каждое утро я рад тому, что ты жив, мне уже как-то становится не до злости. Страшно перепугался сейчас, что ты пошел собирать свой чемоданчик. Ты хочешь, чтобы я злился? Ну и представь себе это. Я буду злиться, и ты будешь злиться, и мы так будем сидеть и злиться вдвоем, - его улыбчивые глаза сузились чуть-чуть, опять приласкав его, хоть он и не заслужил, собака злая. - Мы тогда вообще отсюда не выберемся никогда.  
\- Я в костюм снова влезу только чтоб башку снести всякому, кто будет про тебя дрянь говорить, - заверил его Роудс, впечатленный его словами до самой крайней степени. - Я пиздец как тебя люблю, старик. Ты когда не свинячишь, вообще золотой какой-то.  
\- О господи, как бы не обосраться-то, такой момент, - растроганно выдохнул Тони, все пожимая его руку. - И я тебя люблю, старик. Поцелуемся?  
\- Нет, - решительно отверг его намекающие бровки Роуди. - Не сейчас. Мне в сортир надо. Так что как бы не вот это - это прямо про сейчас. Пусти-ка. 

На следующий день он, мучаясь от мгновенно все тело сожравшего стыда, задал доктору вопрос. Они в этот час были в бассейне, в рамках водной терапии, да и просто спасаясь от чертовой жары. Доктор рассекал воды как величественная и вдумчивая морская черепаха, только голова по поверхности перемещалась ровно и царственно. Роудс плавал как мог - в основном болтался у поручней, глядя на расплывчатые в водной толще ноги-макаронины, и пытался собраться с духом, что получилось у него аккурат в тот момент, когда большая голова Рико в очередной раз проплыла в полутора метрах от него.  
\- Да в этом нет ничего особенного, полковник, - доктор совершенно не удивился вопросу, поплыл дальше и следующую фразу бросил, когда его обратный маршрут снова пролегал в зоне слышимости. - Довольно типичная картина, я вам даже скажу. Надеюсь, специалисты меня простят за такую консультацию, ибо я не того профиля, но по опыту могу судить. Первое, с чем в вашем положении следует свыкнуться - это с фактом, что все теперь чувствуется иначе. Ваша психологическая связь с телом нарушена и перестраивается в довольно паническом темпе… Особенно если учесть ваш егозливый нрав и избалованность.  
\- Ну док, - пробубнил Джеймс почти жалобно, но Паларди остался глух.  
\- Вкратце - не ждите всего и сразу. Возможно, не ждите этого вообще никогда, - он так и плавал туда-сюда, возобновляя свою лекцию только в моменты сближения. - Некоторые вещи могут измениться чисто физически, но есть определенный нюанс… Не забывайте, полковник, что бюро эротических переживаний располагается на верхнем этаже, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Все в компетенции вашего мозга, тело лишь жалкий расшифровщик полученных сигналов. Раз уж у вас тут есть время на разного рода рефлексию, займитесь этим. Подумайте.  
\- О чем?  
\- Вам лучше знать, о чем. Но для начала надо сладить с отвращением. Разберитесь с тем, что ваше тело сейчас внушает отвращение только вам, а не окружающим.  
\- В средневековье вас бы на костре сожгли, - в сердцах сказал Роудс, отворачиваясь от него. - Сейчас наплачу в бассейн, и мы засолимся.  
\- Самоирония вообще неплоха, но в данном вопросе только вредит.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда.  
Рико пошел на большой круг по бассейну, оставив его в одиночестве, и когда вернулся, произнес совсем другим тоном, далеким от поучительности:  
\- Кстати сказать, я сегодня отправлюсь на свидание.  
\- Да ну! - Джеймс был так поражен, что его крик отразился от всех стенок, и с поверхности улетел эхом в небеса.  
\- Представьте себе. Вчера вечером на пляже получил весьма игривое разрешение. Удивлен не меньше вашего, со дня смерти жены ничего такого не затевал. Возникает даже странное ощущение, что я совсем и не помню женщин… У вас были женщины, полковник?  
\- А… пф… ну, конечно были, у меня… всегда женщины были, откуда такой вопрос-то вообще?... - растерялся Роудс, чуть дара речи не лишившийся. Но потом все же лишился, вдруг поняв, откуда все-таки именно взялся такой вопрос. Был бы он белым, в эту секунду стал бы багровым от ушей до пяток. Очень кстати вспомнилось, до чего у доктора Паларди тихая походка.  
\- Сущая авантюра, конечно, - продолжил непроницаемый Рико, с величайшим тактом игнорируя его корчи, которые, вне всякого сомнения, заметил. - Она еще так безобразно молода, ума не приложу, о чем она собирается со мной разговаривать. Пятьдесят три года, подумать только, такая вертихвостка.  
Он мельком глянул на выражение лица Роуди, приподняв косматую бровь.  
\- Вы в двадцать, верно, думали то же самое о сорокалетних людях, ходящих на свидания.  
\- У меня много женщин было! - некстати выпалил несчастный Джеймс, все еще потрясенный до глубины души.  
\- Значит, сможете мне посоветовать что-нибудь. А то я, боюсь, стал довольно неуклюжим за двенадцать-то лет.  
Он отправился на новый круговой заплыв, и разговор уже не возобновился - Роудс глянул на пылающий над его головой солнечный шар, задержал дыхание, покрепче схватил мокрый поручень и в поисках прохлады медленно погрузился в бирюзовые воды, сомкнувшиеся над ним тяжело и глухо, подобно двум схлестнувшимся волнам глубокого сна. 

________

*Этот альбом называется “Powerslave”, и говнюк каламбурит с отсылкой к проповедям пастора.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И вот она, последняя глава.  
> С флешбеком на флешбеке, как эклер с эклером внутри, с разгадкой бесконечных оглядок в Лос-Кабос и ВНЕЗАПНО врывающимся в зыбкую атмосферу скрытым побочным пейрингом (в титрах не указан (с)).  
> А в целом все ради любви.  
> *ну еще бы*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С благодарностью за все моему другу Last_Optimist, в нашем дуэте отвечающему за интересные захватывающие сюжеты, тогда как я за всякую тоскливую похабень.  
> Без которого я бы ничего не написал, да вообще не сел бы в этот проклятый корабль, чтоб тебе пусто было, бро :*

...он оттолкнулся ногой от шершавого камня и взмыл к поверхности по дуге, ощущая, как хватка воды разжимается, выпуская его на волю. А когда вынырнул, даже глаз не успел открыть, как уже получил поцелуй.  
\- Ты что, подстерегал меня?  
\- Я всегда подстерегаю тебя, - Тони улыбался, покачиваясь вместе с ним на маленьких волнах и смешно сфыркивая воду из ноздрей. - А летать и плавать - это одно и то же?  
\- Полетаешь - узнаешь, - Роудс легко повернулся и погреб к берегу, предвкушая, как почувствует приятную тяжесть собственного тела после невесомости в воде. Тяжесть и прохладную усталость - наплавался. Едва добравшись до пологого берега, он растянулся на сыром песке, закрываясь руками от солнца.  
Тони выкатился к нему из воды как томный розовый тюлень, брякнулся рядом и потянулся, сладко-сладко кряхтя, аж завидно стало.  
\- Я хотел сказать, притяжение высоты и притяжение воды… Глубины. Оно похоже?  
Роудс повернул к нему голову, мучительно щурясь, ибо даже ладонь, распростертая над глазами, не спасала их от солнечной слепоты, но глаза Тони Старка были словно темная материя, пожирающая свет - он лежал, широко раскрыв их, безо всякого усилия.  
\- Я тоже именно это и хотел сказать. Чтобы понять это - нужно попробовать и то, и другое.  
Тони повернулся набок, глядя на него требовательно и слегка виновато, как щенок, знающий, что он разорвал подушку и раскидал перья по квартире, но все же уверенный, что его простят. Потому что невозможно не простить.  
\- Тихо, тут не так уж и безлюдно, - предостерег его Роудс, когда он медленно приложился губами к его плечу, - Тони, Тони, Тони!... Вон там яхта вообще.  
\- Ой, ну все, все, во всех новостях тебя покажут, какой ты развратник. По си-эн-эн покажут, - Тони потыкал его пальцем в щеку.  
\- Меня тут вообще быть не должно, - Джеймс покачал головой и сел, согнувшись с мнимой легкостью воздушного гимнаста, выдающей пребывание его в наилучшей своей форме, его совершенное владение телом. С такой же легкостью, не помогая себе руками, он и встал, будто к гравитационной повинности относился иначе, чем все смертные. Может, это был какой-то побочный эффект полетов, думал Тони, растворяешься потихоньку в небе, все больше, больше, и тебя остается все меньше, меньше. Роуди и без того маленький и легкий, как долго земля еще будет притягивать его?  
\- Кстати да, где ты там сейчас должен быть? - Старк тоже поднялся, пару раз качнувшись, на втором даже чуть не шлепнулся обратно в песок - голова закружилась от плаванья и солнца. Они с Роудсом, сами того не зная, совершенно одинаковым движением выправили мокрые купальные шорты, влезшие в задницы, подобрали свои штаны и рубашки, закинув их на плечи, и зашагали по берегу, прочь от моря.  
\- Сейчас культурная программа - принимающая сторона возит нас туда-сюда, фрески Диего Ривьеры, пирамиды Теотиуакана, вот это все, по проспектику.  
\- Ну и как, интересно? - хмыкнул Тони, примериваясь к его энергичному шагу.  
\- Я без ума, - отозвался Роудс. - Правда, все это уже видел, я ж в Мексике не первый раз. Но наша сопровождающая такая красотка, закрутить бы с ней. А ты сейчас где?  
\- Никто не знает, как и всегда.  
\- А ты сам знаешь?  
\- Как сказать, как сказать… - Тони пожал плечами. - В любом случае, я всегда там, где хочу быть. А чего ты хочешь? Может, серфинг? Рыбалка? Ну, я не знаю. Каякинг?  
\- Каякинг! Господи Иисусе! Иди к черту. Завтра я должен быть дома.  
\- Послезавтра. Погода нелетная.  
\- Иди к черту я сказал, тупица, - рассмеялся Роудс, пихнул его в плечо. - Я, видимо, тоже там, где ты хочешь. Так?  
\- И ты еще скажи, что тебе тут не нравится.

\- Рооооуди! Ро-оуди! Роуди! Р-роудс! Ну Роооуди! Я тут! Эй! - из толпы людей выпрыгивал, словно дельфин за мячиком, лохматый Тони Старк в расхристанной рубахе, и все из разных мест, что выдавало его постепенное перемещение по залу. Люди удивлялись, крутили головами, посмеивались и искали глазами того, кому эти бурные приветствия предназначались.  
\- Вы не хотите отозваться? - осторожно спросил Джеймса Луис*, морща свой смуглый лоб, как очень застенчивый пухлый шарпейчик.  
\- Нет, - ответил Джеймс, невозмутимо посасывая водку с лимоном. Луис, вечный заложник своей деликатности, кивнул, ничего не понимая, и тоже обратился к своему коктейлю, бесцельно протыкая трубочкой дольку лайма.  
\- Роуди! - грохнуло прямо за их спинами, и Тони Старк врезался, как ледокол, в стойку между ними, отчего их стулья покачнулись. - Ты не слышал что ли, я тебя зову!  
\- Нет, не слышал. привет, такой сюрприз, - Роудс в ответ таращил совершенно невинные глаза. Луис же окончательно смутился, когда новоприбывший повернул к нему лоснистое улыбчивое лицо человека, не просыхающего уже дня два.  
\- Привет! Тони Старк.  
\- Луис Мохенес, - представился Луис и терпеливо замотался, когда Старк взял его за плечо и потряс.  
\- Обожаю вашу чудесную страну! Всегда рад приехать. Не обещаю, что буду вести себя хорошо, но...  
\- Луис из Калифорнии, Тони, - сказал Джеймс все так же невыразительно. - Мы в отеле в соседних номерах живем.  
\- Да? - Старк пожал плечами. - Это потрясающе. Чего тут поделываете?  
\- Я тоже приехал на конференцию. Я инженер НАСА, - пояснил Луис так, словно стеснялся в этом сознаваться.  
\- Понятно, значит, вам есть тут о чем болтать целыми днями с этим малышом. Он сущий маньяк, сам его боюсь, - Старк излучал такое чудовищное радиоактивное сияние, что у всех причастных в радиусе трех метров вот-вот должна была начать облезать кожа от благолепия. - А я вот только прилетел. Аж голова кружится! Он вам говорил, что я его лучший друг? Почти уверен, что нет.  
\- Я думаю, мне стоит… - Мохенес стал потихоньку сползать со стула.  
\- Нет нужды, Луис, - вновь подал голос Роудс, какой-то пугающе спокойный и беззаботный. - Тони тут ненадолго скорее всего. По своим делам приехал?  
\- По ним, а то. Спасибо, Луис! - Старк успел взгромоздиться на освободившийся стул, когда бедный инженер даже не до конца с него слез, одна нога еще была на перекладине. - Вы бесценный человек! Текилы, мне и Луису. Роуди, чего будешь?  
\- У меня есть. Извини, - последнее Роудс адресовал Мохенесу, и тот сделал успокаивающий жест, означающий “ все в порядке”, после чего удалился.  
\- Прости меня, - тяжело и внятно произнес Тони, повернувшись так, чтоб поставить свои ноги на перекладинки джеймсова стула. Его глаза горячо сверлили взглядом щеку Роудса. - Ты можешь от меня в Арктику сбежать, я и там тебя найду и буду просить меня простить. Мне стыдно, может, впервые в жизни, честно тебе говорю.  
\- Да все нормально, Тони, все в порядке, - Джеймс покачал головой. - И я не сбежал. У меня тут, чтоб ты знал, было особое приглашение. Не все в этом мире происходит из-за тебя.  
\- Я серьезно, я мудак каких нет, но я все сделаю, чтобы ты меня простил. Сейчас пойду там на сцене спою песню с извинениями. Хочешь?  
\- Нет, я сделаю вид, что тебя не знаю, причем до конца своей жизни.  
\- Я встану на колено вот тут.  
\- И я серьезно, Тони, не дури. Я в порядке. Ничего такого не произошло, в сущности, я правда сам виноват, - говорил Роудс, и голос его, совершенно будничный и ровный, был ужасен как одновременная смерть четырех тысяч щенков лабрадора. Кажется, вот тогда Тони перепугался так, как никогда в жизни не пугался, потому что именно в этот момент они не орали друг на друга, не дрались, Джеймс не махал руками перед его лицом, как делал в минуты высочайшего накала. Нет, сейчас он говорил размеренно и тускло, и все тише, тише, будто постепенно удалялся от него в пространстве, выцветая, как старый фотоснимок. Уж насколько успел узнать его Тони Старк за шестнадцать-то лет, вот так он не прощал. У него коленки захолодели от ощущения, что Роудс на него не просто обижен, не дуется, не сердится, а сейчас находится в таких клещах усталого безразличия, что разжимать их придется с приложением всех сил, до рваных мышц.  
\- Слушай, я прилетел, я тебя тут нашел, и я здесь весь для того, чтобы ты от меня мокрое место оставил, если хочешь.Хочешь, разбей бутылку о мою башку. Я дома закажу, чтоб в твоем районе листовки расклеили с моей рожей и надписью “плюнь в уебка”, но только не обижайся на меня. Я идиот.  
Джеймс поставил локоть на стойку и прикрыл пальцами рот, покачав головой устало. Тяжело опущенные веки не давали даже возможности заглянуть ему в глаза, что тщетно пытался сделать Старк, подныривая головой и так, и эдак.  
\- Ты не идиот. Я подумал, почему вообще вот так получается, и понял, что ты просто так не мыслишь. Ну, так. Чтобы стараться поступать по-человечески, а не как вопрет. Ты не задумываешься, и все тут. Мне лично не ясно, почему так надо делать - сначала косячить, потом каяться, разрывая зад. Почему бы просто не косячить?  
Старк схватился за обе текилы, одну из которых в теории заказывал для Луиса Мохенеса, и по очереди опрокинул в себя обе, с хлюпом вытерев нос рукой после этого.  
\- Роуди…  
\- Я уже ко всему привык. Что по каждой твоей херне все тут же толпой бегут ко мне. Ладно. Это нормально, каждый жопоголовый при встрече со мной начинает: “Ой, а знаешь, там твой Старк напился и такое устроил в посольстве!” Окей, окей, вроде бы это меня не касается, если только ты не начал третью мировую…  
Тони раскрыл рот, чтобы пояснить кое-что про посольство, но быстро прикрыл, опасаясь оборвать ценную нить роудсовской речи.  
\- Когда я за тебя поручился, а ты просрал сроки тендера, тоже ладно, подумаешь, не впервой, когда меня за твои косяки поперек стола укладывают. Мы с тобой как два кота, один гадит, а второго тыкают мордой.  
Он наконец поднял голову, все это время склоненную к барной стойке, и посмотрел на Старка.  
\- Но я убей не могу понять. В науке-то? Это последнее место, где ты слава богу настолько впереди, что я могу от тебя отдохнуть наконец. Как это тебе на ум пришло? Ты проснулся, выпил кофе и подумал “а не спиздить ли мне у лучшего друга его потрясающую идею, я ж гений, а ему кто поверит!” Так что ли было, Тони?  
Ужасно, но Старк не смог сдержать улыбки, готов был руками ее обминать, но она упорно лезла, потому что разговорившийся Роуди снова понемногу стал самим собой, со своими интонациями, со своими богатыми артистическими жестами. Вот так оно всегда и было, Роудс ругался, а ему было смешно, в особенности от того, как он голосом изображал старковские партии в воображаемых диалогах.  
\- Блядь, ты не поверишь, братишка, - Тони приподнял руки с растопыренными пальцами, провел ими по волосам и состроил мучительнейшую из гримас. - Началось примерно с этого. Клянусь тебе, проснулся с жуткого перепоя и не помнил ни черта. Я думал, мы с тобой надрались, как всегда нарыдали три ведра про нашу нелегкую жизнь, и Хэппи нас потом доставал откуда-нибудь из канавы.  
\- Я с тобой даже в одной канаве валяться не буду, ясно?  
\- Ясно. Имеешь право. Но поверь мне, я и вспомнил-то про это случайно, когда Эмма пожаловалась, что ваши, между прочим, ее трясут на предмет уменьшения веса и стоимости материалов. Я ей и говорю, а ты не пробовала...  
\- Да, и она попробовала. Это ж даже не твой проект был, ну. А я-то по пьяни заливался… А теперь у вас патент на разработку, и даже если ты, Тони, вдруг выйдешь и скажешь правду, тебе-то уж никто не поверит. Подумают, что до глюков допился. Да и не станешь ты этого делать.  
\- А что же ты так долго… - осторожно вклинился Старк, поглядывая на него чуть искоса. - Почему ты проект не делал? У нас тоже не один день ушел…  
\- Почему? А я делал! Я подготавливал! Ты как думаешь, было у меня время? Ты хоть представляешь, Тони, во что превратилась моя жизнь после одиннадцатого сентября? В этом году только спать начал по четыре часа в сутки, а не по два с половиной. Коего черта я тут вообще тебе жалуюсь, в самом деле.  
\- Потому что я твой дружочек, - предположил Тони, трогательно вскидывая бровки. - Ну прости. Знаешь, если я правда подумал, что это мне в голову пришло, значит идея классная, реально классная, брат… Хочешь компенсацию выплачу?  
\- Позорник ты, - Роудс громко выдохнул и отвернулся.  
\- Да. Я свинья. Собственно, и не отрицаю. Но не козел! Свинья - да, но не козел. Разница все еще есть, и ты ее помнишь.  
\- Хватит, - теперь Джеймсу пришлось давить улыбку, всякий раз вероломно наползающую, когда всплывало какое-нибудь милое воспоминание о совместной юности. Вот как сейчас, показалась как китовая спинка их давнишняя классификация непотребного поведения. Свинья в их понимании - это тот, кто делает гадкие вещи, но не с умыслом, по скудоумию скорее. А вот козел - злодей совершенно продуманный и злонамеренный.  
Тони всегда его смешил, всегда, стоило только начать, только раз засмеяться, остановиться он уже не мог.  
\- Так. В общем, - Старк оглушительно хлопнул ладонью по стойке. - Я сыт по горло этим баром, тут надышали все эти ваши ученые. Давай так - у меня тут в Кабо-Сан-Лукасе есть бунгало. Поехали со мной, потусим вдвоем, как сто лет уже не тусили. Три дня. Ну два дня. Сколько захочешь. Но не меньше двух. Там можешь оттянуться как хочешь, побить меня, попинать, хочешь голым прогони по всему коридору…  
\- Ты мне тут фантазии свои не заказывай давай! - остановил его Роудс.  
\- Поехали, поехали, - Тони уже сползал со стула, дергая его за рубашку.  
\- У меня в номере вещи.  
\- Вещи! Роуди, ну серьезно?  
\- Но…  
\- Мне что, приревновать тебя к Луису?  
\- Вот я же знаю прекрасно, что там будет, и все равно еду… По-моему, я идиот, - вздохнул Джеймс, сползая вслед за ним (заплатить пришлось за себя и за две текилы).

Вот так они здесь и оказались. Каякинг, в бога душу мать.  
Это слово так и вошло в их мерзкий секретный словарик, в самый потаенный раздел, где гнездились все головоломки, ребусы и анаграммы, беззаботно и безопасно укрывающие их зашифрованную дурацкую нежность. Россыпь фишек со звездочкой из коробки скрэббла, подразумевает любые буквы, какие хочешь, и никто не прочтет.  
“Это теперь так называется, да? - Как тебе угодно. Чего ты смеешься, болван? Перестань смеяться, иди и смейся где-нибудь в другом месте… Нет, куда, куда, куда!..”  
“А знаешь, кстати, чем каяк отличается от каноэ? В каяке можно только сидеть вот так, а в каноэ по-разному можно… Например, на коленках...”  
“Ты ржать прекратишь когда-нибудь?”  
Прекратить он не мог вообще ни на секунду, и Тони для его удовольствия делал вид, что сердится. Когда сам не ржал, но чаще оба катались со смеху по индейским одеялам, нашвырянным прямо среди пальм и папоротников в саду у дома, потому что днем без кондиционера внутри было жарко, а с ним - мертво.  
Он даже не мог вспомнить, ели они тогда вообще что-нибудь. Пили - это да. Да и то как пили, больше проливали.  
Он знал, что так будет. Все тогда было непросто между ними, как часто бывало, да почти всю жизнь.  
“Да я еще в универе был от тебя без ума”  
“Ну понеслась”  
“Поди к свиньям. Ты в курсе, что мне снился сон про то, как я дрочу тебе в машине, когда мы сидим в автокино? Раза три точно.”  
“Господи Иисусе”  
\- Ну да, ну да, - негромко ворковал Тони, легонько, слабенько тыкаясь лицом в его лицо, как вялый полупроснувшийся-полузаснувший кот, облизывая губы, растресканные и раздраженные от трения и соленой сушливой темени. После заката они перебирались в кровать, все-таки не рискуя спать на воздухе на виду у всех ночных насекомых. - Лезу к тебе с трепетом прямо в штанишки, и ты, такой послушный котеночек, ни слова мне не говоришь. Что за мечта. Жаль почти сразу понимал, что сон, печаль и обида.  
\- Как это ты сразу понимал?  
\- Да я все три сна дрочил правой рукой, не меняя положения, а это значит, что руль в машине был справа. Какая ж это реальность? Ерунда полная… У тебя животик не заболит все время гоготать как сволочуга?  
\- Болит, болит. Пуп сорвал уже.  
\- Я полечу. Завяжу обратно. Иди-иди сюда. *чмок* Когда ты свалил в армию, я поболтался немного в универе без тебя, но тоска это была ужасная. *чмок чмок* Никто не покупал мне шоколадок.  
\- Жадные мудаки.  
\- Вот именно. И в киношке без тебя тоже было уныло. Поехал в итоге со Стэном Донованом и со скуки отдрочил ему.  
\- Че-го? Конопушка Донован? Чува-ак!  
\- Да вот, черные парни со мной водились как-то неохотно, и так я никого и не заманил, ну а чего ради мне напрашиваться… А у Конопушки был свой фордик, и он за тусево со мной готов был съесть вставную челюсть своей бабушки. Бедолага тогда чуть не помер от неожиданности, его минут на пятнадцать с ног до головы парализовало. Наверное, и получилось-то не очень хорошо, я первый раз дрочил не себе, да еще левой... Это ж не сон, где можно так все переставить влегкую... И да, там он тоже рыжий.  
\- А я говорил!  
\- Ну молодец, молодец. Да я и спорил-то лишь бы спорить… А потом он отмер наконец-то и начал нести какую-то чушь про то, что может быть я и ртом так же попробую, если мне не жалко. Если мне не жалко! Жуть как надоел. Вот тем, что ты смеешься над этим, ты реально разбиваешь мне сердечко.  
\- Я умираю. Умираю. Что крутили хоть?  
\- Где? В кино-то? Да Дрожь земли.  
\- Бли-ин! Дрожь земли-и! Фильм, о котором я всю жизнь буду жалеть, что мы не вместе его смотрели!  
\- А я всю жизнь буду жалеть, что первый член, который я потискал, был синюшный пиптик Конопушки Донована. Ну хоть не мелкий, справедливости ради. У меня потом рука пахла вареной кукурузой всю дорогу, пока не вымыл. Какой-то я тогда был потерянный. Почему никто не верит, что ты первый трахнулся с мужиком, а не я? Это несправедливо…  
\- Ты только что! Только что! Уничтожил мою любовь к вареной кукурузе! Я в жизни ее теперь в рот не возьму! Ты! Жопа!  
Он затискал его, погрязшего в своих гортанных сыпучих смешочках, распутывал егозящие потные конечности - лапки, горячие лапки - и как-то так довозились, что поймал на лицо ступню, тут же подняв хохотливый ор до потолка, когда поцеловал и поскреб ее ногтями, и все пальцы пересчитал, ровненькие, как гребешок.  
\- Ай, не надо, не на… А-а-а! - голосил Тони Старк почти непритворно, тараща глаза и колотясь на привязи у собственной плененной ноги.  
\- Ты чего визжишь? Глядите на него, как маленькая девочка визжит! - ласково и злорадно приговаривал Роуди, часто-часто постукивая ногтями по мартышечьей стопе, любовно обшелушенной песком и морем. - Вот так-то тебе, страдай, будешь, будешь еще красть у друзей идеи уникального композитного сплава? А? Ворюга.  
\- Не-ет! Неет, я не ворюююга! Не ворюга! Ро-оуди, ну ахаха, ну перестань, ахаха! Я тебя не щекотал!  
\- А я тебя щекочу. Я тебя до смерти защекочу! Тебя мало защекотать! Мало!  
\- Давай! Ну давай! Я готов! - Старк жертвенно раскинул руки, выставляя светлеющие на фоне цельного загара подмышки, и сложился как мухоловка, поймал Роудса в объятия, столько только тому зазеваться, а если уж Тони его ловил, то потом долго еще не отпускал.  
Джеймс рассмеялся, облизывая губы, соленые от собственного пота и дыхания беспокойного моря. По молу, пустому сегодня, покинутому своим голопузым хранителем, рассерженно хлестали кучерявые белые волны.  
\- Ну ладно тебе, - сказал Роудс. - Увидимся еще.  
Море ревело как расстроенный ребенок, чувствующий взрослое вранье, как ревела малышка Шэн, когда он уезжал прямо с ее дня рождения - позвонили по телефону и сказали, что там стряслось в Лагосе.  
У него своих детей не было, чтобы их обманывать, так все равно находилось кого.  
Ветер гнал бесконечное ватное одеяло по небу, не открывая солнце ни на минуту, и рыжий бережок казался тусклым и сероватым. Роудс закрыл глаза, воображая, как выбирается из кроссовок, медленно опускает босые ступни, одну за одной, в холодную хрустящую крупу, мурашки потоками взбегают по ногам, салютом рассыпаясь потом по всему телу, и от озноба сводит нижнюю челюсть...  
Решение уехать обратно было принято сегодня спонтанно. Все, наотдыхались, бросил Тони и ушел в лабораторию.  
Нет, отмотать еще на пять минут назад, когда он, в кои-то веки проспавший до полудня, выходит, зевая, на кухню.  
\- Привет. Погодка, смотрю, ветреная сегодня, головой не маешься? - спросил Джеймс, залезая в холодильник за молоком.  
\- А не пошел бы ты нахуй, Роудс? - спокойно отозвался Тони, возясь с кофеваркой.  
\- Вон даже как, - он кивнул головой, отхлебнул из бутылки, завертел крышечку. - А подробности будут?  
Тони, проходя мимо, уронил телефон на его инстинктивно подставленную ладонь. Не успей он подхватить, гаджет бы грохнулся.  
Стеклянные стены все были наглухо закрыты от ветра сегодня, и кроме тяжелого астматического сопения кофеварки ни один звук не пробивался в дом.  
Сообщение вспыхнуло на экране сразу после разблокировки, как бывает, когда открыли и потом не свернули.  
Неидентифицированный номер и коротенькое дежурное “Ты норм?”  
\- Хм, - он убрал телефон в карман и пожал плечом. Вчера все вместе сидели с доктором и его пятидесятитрехлетней вертихвосткой за вином почти до четырех утра, так что он, уходя к себе, уже спал на ходу. Вот и забыл телефон, видно, на улице, или еще где.  
\- Как созреет новый монолог на тему того, что я слишком быстро отозлился, ты зови, я послушаю еще, - уходящий Тони остановился, повернулся, показал большой палец.  
\- То есть, тебе можно не злиться, а мне нельзя. Ну, так оно всегда и было, - Джеймс еще раз кивнул спокойно.  
\- Знаешь, ты прав, завтра самое время валить, - он, уже исчезая, теперь не повернулся, кинул через плечо, как тряпку. - Все, наотдыхались.  
Роудс вздохнул, вернул молоко в холодильник, захлопнул дверцу, нагреб печенья с блюда и рассовал по карманам. Вспомнил о телефоне, вынул его, стряхнул крошки и, пару секунд поразмыслив, отправил свое отщелкнувшее “ага”, после чего сунул телефон обратно в печенье и пошел из дома на воздух.  
Доктор вчера испросил у работодателя разрешения загулять, получил его и загулял. Так что и поговорить было не с кем. Надо было что ли тут попугая завести.  
Старение, подумалось ему под обидчивый гул моря, похоже на перевес багажа. Дольше живешь, багаж тяжелеет, если ты не из тех, кто умеет его скидывать, или вообще имеет такую возможность. Парадокс в том, что по идее растущая тяжесть должна делать тебя выносливей и крепче, а ты только дряхлеешь и тощаешь, как хворая кляча. Меж тем как в юности, получается, когда ты всего сильнее, тянешь самый легкий вес.  
Или это пессимизм на фоне испорченной погоды и испорченного дня, а на самом деле, когда ты старая просмоленная коряга, то уже так крепко вцепился в землю, что хрен кто тебя из нее вывернет, даже очень молодые упрямые ослы.  
Вывернуть не вывернули, а подрыть подрыли, так коего черта потом возвращаться, чтоб потереться мордой? В конце-то концов.  
“Вот знаешь, что в тебе самое удивительное, Роудс? Сколько ни работаю, ни разу среди наших не наблюдал такую железобетонную уверенность в собственной правоте. Как тебе удается? Хоть разок, да каждый из нас все равно засомневается, зачем он это делает, верным ли курсом идет. И это даже самые… предметно мыслящие. А ты-то? Неужели твоя совесть чиста, полковник? Как столько лет совмещаешь свое прямодушие и свое хитрожопие?”  
“А это не связанные системы. Ты ко мне со своей психотерапией как подойдешь, так и отойдешь, запомни это, шкет. Иди опять веди свой кружок, если тебе неймется в кого-нибудь залезть... Ой, ну давай, пошути, разрешаю, а то рожа треснет”  
Этот разговор просто не мог закончиться ничем хорошим, да в итоге окончился вообще ничем. И продолжать его не было никакого желания, как тащить в своем багаже еще тридцать томов ботанических энциклопедий на китайском языке и еще десять томов словаря. Как будто ты его поучил немножко, а потом бросил. Тогда было трудно и интересно, а теперь только трудно.  
Тони вот сердится, когда спотыкается об его чемоданы, недоумевая, зачем ему какие-то свои личные, если есть их общие, там же можно найти все, что им нужно.  
Славный, славный Тони, бедное седое дитя, нахохлился там у себя и дуется, так некстати, когда Джеймс уже по совету доктора хорошенько наладил работу верхних этажей, распустив там папоротники и населив их чернильными призраками из соленых ночей Кабо-Сан-Лукаса.  
Расшифрованные сигналы шли бесперебойно, и что вот теперь с ними делать.  
Как подсказывал опыт - пойти в спортзал и там засублимировать до обморока, тем более что дотошный доктор Паларди оставил целый свиток кропотливо перечисленных упражнений, которые нужно сделать все до единого, раз уж он пропускает сеанс.  
Роудс приоткрыл глаза и вдруг понял, что за мыслями подошел слишком близко к воде. Шажочек, еще шажочек, и так море внезапно смогло достать его, белесым пенным краешком распластавшейся волны накатывая прямо на ноги.  
В море он так и не решился сплавать ни разу. Слишком непредсказуемо. Тони обещал со временем усовершенствовать экзоскелет до такой степени, чтобы можно было его складывать по щелчку, носить под одеждой, да и хоть плавать в нем, хоть фуэте крутить, но время это еще не настало. Не все было так просто, как с костюмом - костюму такой сложной и тонкой работы не доставалось.  
Роудс смотрел, как вода захлестывает его ступни, расходится у щиколоток, смыкаясь за ними, и на него одновременно с очередным приливом нахлынуло ощущение неожиданное, счастливое и оттого пугающее до перебоя дыхания и сердцебиения.  
Видно, он перестарался с воскрешением воспоминаний и теперь бесконтрольно пускал по нервам образы, мгновенно оживающие голограммами уже невозможных чувств. Он слишком хорошо сумел вообразить, как вода хлюпает меж пальцев, намокают носки, тяжелеют и льнут к остывающей коже мокрые штанины, и его мысли разбухли от грубой осязаемости этих воспоминаний, хлынувших в бесчувственные ноги и доверху их наполнивших этими холодными иллюзиями, как вода наполнила его кроссовки.  
Он рассмеялся неверяще, нерешительно, боясь спугнуть собственный тактильно-мысленный обман, трюк его воображения, всегда помогающего справляться с трудностями, неизбежно возникающими в системе координат, в постоянной борьбе своего прямодушия с собственным изощренным умом.  
А не хитрожопием, осел ты эдакий.  
Там, где ум пускался в опасные подземные путешествия, рылся в зыбкой почве, грозя размыть фундамент его государства внутри, он привлекал воображение, раскидывал крылья, поднимался там в высоту, сам над собой, и смотрел на то, что построил.  
И если надо было подняться выше, он поднимался выше, даже если нельзя было, эта смертельная извилистая тропка между “надо” и “нельзя”, пролегающая на самой большой высоте.  
Только дурак бы сказал, что он никогда не сомневается.  
Осел-то, конечно, осел, да не дурак.  
Его государство было непрочным, и оно точно не было совершенным, и не было правильным вдоль и поперек, там всегда можно было что-то исправить, в чем, вообще-то, и заключался смысл всего.  
И покажите ему того, кто справился бы лучше.  
Следующая волна жахнула еще сильнее - ветер как будто усилился, и Джеймс сообразил наконец, что пора сваливать. Доктор крайне не рекомендовал простужаться в его состоянии, а к этому все и могло прийти, продолжай он тут торчать и художественно мокнуть.  
Первый порыв сделать шаг назад показал, что он под собственной тяжестью увяз в мокром песке глубже, чем предполагал. Это было внезапно и при попытке выбраться подсекло его равновесие окончательно - крякнув, Роудс накренился и шмякнулся на спину, и его тут же радостно и мстительно залило прохладной волной целиком.  
\- Твою мать… - отплевываясь и выкашливая горькую пену, он перевернулся и на горделивых карачках пополз прочь. Влажный песок щедро набивался под пластины экзоскелета, царапал локти и ладони, тело тут же ощетинилось болезненными мурашками под порывами ветра. Выбравшись на сухой участок берега, Джеймс устало повалился набок, потом на спину и попытался отряхнуть руки, чтобы протереть глаза от морской воды, но песок теперь был решительно везде, и только в глазах-то его и не хватало.  
Пока он пытался проморгаться, прижимая веки согнутым запястьем, сверху прогремел голос:  
\- Полковник, что происходит?  
\- А? - он заморгал, гримасничая, выплевал еще тучу песка и приподнялся на локтях. На фоне помпезной серой облачности возвышался доктор Паларди, нетипично для себя взъерошенный и растерянный  
\- Что с вами?  
\- А, да наплевать, - Роудс махнул рукой.  
\- Не двигайтесь. Я пригоню каталку.  
\- Вы с ума сошли? Какую еще каталку, господь с вами. Я просто шлепнулся. Вот я, собственно, уже встаю.  
\- Что я вам говорил о падениях на спину? - ручищи доктора подхватили его под мышки и легко вздернули на ноги.  
\- Ну все, все, - Роудс позволил ему подставить плечо, хоть и не видел в этом необходимости. Но вообще было приятно в кои-то веки, что о нем заботятся. И даже не смеются над его потешным, что греха таить, валянием в песке.  
\- Редкостно штормит сегодня, нетипично. Местные говорят, не каждый год даже.  
\- Что вы говорите. А мы вас раньше вечера не ждали.  
\- Всего понемногу, полковник, да и возраст мой уже не тот. Признаться, я испугался, увидев вас издали, и преодолел весь отрезок пути с не самой типичной для меня скоростью. Мне бы теперь и самому посидеть немного. Но вас надо осмотреть.  
\- Слушайте, я первое время падал на задницу чаще, чем годовалый ребенок.  
\- У годовалого ребенка нет травмы спинного мозга. Не спорьте со мной, а то я вас понесу.  
\- Эй, что тут происходит? - из дома выскочил Тони Старк и вприпрыжку погарцевал к ним с такой свирепой мордой, будто они что-то натворили.  
\- Хватит скакать! - издалека проорал Роудс, приставив ладошку ко рту. - Твой возраст тоже уже не тот!  
И едва опять не грохнулся, когда Старк налетел на него и взялся ощупывать.  
\- Ты целый? Что случилось? А чего мокрый?  
\- Подумал, ты на меня обиделся, пойду и утоплюсь, погодка в самый раз. А тут доктор - ну и все, полный облом.  
\- Я на тебя обиделся? Ты чего врешь? Не было такого, - Тони подлез под вторую его руку. - Док, а мы вас не ждали.  
\- Ну и к лучшему, а то бы так полковник без присмотра и утопился.  
\- Очень смешно!  
\- А мне смешно.  
\- А ты заткнись. 

Всегда, по некоему тайному закону искажений реальности, последний день перед отъездом из хорошего места выглядит как пасмурная сволочь в ряду солнечных бусинок, нанизанных одна к одной, даже если при близком рассмотрении окажется, что не все они были такими безмятежными. Человеческое сердце, легко его запутать.  
Но сегодня шторм и вправду был грандиозен, и к ночи только усилился, разгремелся, разревелся во весь голос, а в наглухо замурованном доме было тихо, только у Тони внизу уютно бухтела перехваченная им линия береговой охраны.  
Роудс еще с выпуска вечерних новостей, традиционно принимаемых в постели перед сном, впал в мягкую серую дрему. Приступ всеобщей заботы днем оказался бурным и кратким, и стоило всем убедиться, что он в порядке, все его бросили маяться от одиночества, сонливости и хандры. Но доктора еще можно было понять, он залег в спячку после своих ночных приключений, о которых джентльменски умалчивал, а вот Тони опять скрылся в лаборатории и даже к ужину из нее не вылез. Хотя, и его тоже, если постараться, можно было понять. От таких погодных выкрутасов его наверняка загрызла мигрень, чем и объяснялись вздорные выплески с самого утра.  
Дрема истаяла к самому разгулу бедствия, и теперь Джеймса тянуло встать и открыть окно - всегда тянуло, еще маленьким он прислушивался к громовым раскатам или серебристому шипению ливня и его же громыханию в жестяном водостоке. Откуда бралась эта тяга высунуться из оазиса безопасности и хапнуть стихии, один черт знал. Фрайдей, спасибо ей за идеальную температуру и безупречную влажность в помещении, и не дала бы ему этого сделать - приглядывала как за маленьким, приняв эстафету прямо сразу у мамы, которая могла и задницу надрать за такие порывы. Моя приоритетная задача - обеспечение вашей безопасности, полковник Роудс, сказала бы она и заблокировала нахрен замки на раме.  
А ему теперь не спалось, и взгляд поневоле утекал в подвижную штормовую темень за окном.  
Дверь бесшумно открылась, и ему в кровать чуть не с порога прыгнул совершенно голый Тони Старк.  
Вот и окно не понадобилось открывать.  
Матрас их еще раз пять подбросил, пока они целовались как бешеные, оглушительно чмокая, задыхаясь, путаясь в руках, Тони, жаркий и тяжелый, взобрался на него с такими предосторожностями, словно седлал хрустального коня, не в пример тому, как раньше вспрыгивал по-ковбойски, перехлестывая ногу и впечатывая его лопатками в поверхность, на которой в тот момент посчастливилось улечься.  
Кое-каким вещам и правда суждено было остаться в прошлом. Но не всем. Не их сбивчивым кусачим поцелуям, например, перемешанным, перемятым со словами и вздохами.  
\- Так и знал почему-то, что тебе, дураку, не спится, - прошептал Тони ему в рот.  
\- А я знал, что ты припрешься, - отозвался Джеймс, сплющивая своим носом его мягкий круглый нос. - Но почему не раньше?  
\- Заслушался… все следил, не попала ли в беду какая яхточка. Там же черти что творится. Хоть сейчас готов спасать… И ты готов, как я вижу.  
И вот череда кое-как прожитых солнечных дней сложилась, как карточный веер, и вот они наконец, взвинченные, потрепанные, не единожды разругавшиеся и все равно неизбежно приходящие тыкаться друг в друга грустными рылами, вот они в воспаленной синей темноте, тесная и нежная путаница в пресной испарине, в ладной раскачке на посапывающем матрасе. Растушеванные линии профилей распадаются, обращаются вверх, опускаются и смыкаются вновь на фоне бури в окне, а время беснуется там, снаружи, где ветер, подвывая и хохоча, гоняет его по песку.

Когда самолет летел над морем, оно сияло как золотое руно. Ослепительная драгоценная рябь выела всю голубизну из воды, и небо в ответ матово и мягко желтило как абрикосовая шкурка.  
\- Я когда был маленький, я первый раз увидел нормальный снег в Гштааде... - Тони, не отрываясь от иллюминатора, зевнул, пробуждая в Роуди озорное желание сунуть палец ему в рот. Тянуться только было лень. - Вечером он блестел от луны, от фонарей. И я подумал, что там под ним лежат сокровища. Удивлялся, что никто не копал.  
\- Потом встали утром, а кто-то весь Гштаад перекопал, - фыркнул Джеймс и отбил ладонью прилетевшую в него скомканную салфетку. - Ладно. Когда я первый раз увидел снег, я орал как резаный, у меня случилась истерика. Не понимал, что происходит.  
\- И сколько лет тебе было? Пятнадцать?  
Роудс хотел было что-то ответить, продолжить пикировку, но все смеялся, смеялся и смеялся, и не мог остановиться. 

 

 

______  
*В этом образе низачем и просто так зашифрован реальный инженер и астронавт Хосе Морено Эрнандес с вымышленным характером. Просто потому что он мне нравится, и я люблю думать, что этот момент был началом прекрасной дружбы.


End file.
